Discipline
by Calico Neko
Summary: Karena semenjak awal Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milik Akashi Seijuro dan hanya akan dia 'pinjamkan' pada orang yang dia percayai. WARNING : non-con, rape, violence (full warning inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Rate M. Non-con. Rape. Violation. 'Toy'. Yandere Akashi & Kise. Banyak dialog. Siapa yang berbicara tidak dituliskan semuanya. Beberapa kata bahasa inggris. OOC. Typo(s). dll**

**Summary : Akashi menganggap latihan untuk Kuroko masih kurang. Ini membuat Akashi berpikir untuk memberi "latihan tambahan" terhadap Kuroko. Kise yang tidak sengaja melihat "latihan tambahan" tersebut apa yang akan dia lakukan setelahnya? Dan Aomine yang terkejut dengan permintaan Kuroko terhadapnya.**

.

.

.

**Discipline**

**By NekoTama-chan**

.

.

Prit... terdengar suara peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir.

"Pertandingan hari ini dimenangkan oleh tim biru dengan skor akhir 93 – 62."

"Terima kasih atas pertandingannya!"

"Latihan hari ini selesai. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Seru Akashi terhadap 'anak-anaknya'.

Hari ini string 1 klub basket SMP Teiko melakukan _game 5 on 5_. Tim biru yang terdiri atas Aomine, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara berhasil memenangkan _game_ tersebut, seperti biasa seakan bukan hal yang baru.

"_Nice pass_, Tetsu." Seru Aomine ceria terhadap kuroko

"Seperti biasa _dunk_ Aomine-kun juga hebat." Balas Kuroko sambil saling melakukan _fist bump_.

Kuroko dan anggota GoM lainnya, termasuk Momoi, tidak langsung ke ruang ganti bersama anggota string 1 lainnya. Mereka berkumpul dekat _bench _untuk istirahat sejenak sambil berbincang.

Terlihat Momoi dan Akashi yang merevisi latihan hari ini; Murasakibara yang langsung melahap _snack-snack_nya; Midorima yang mengelus-elus _lucky item _hari ini, seekor kadal yang entah dia dapat dari mana, sambil mengucapkan terima kasih karena hari ini dia tidak mendapat bencana (kecuali mendapat marah seorang guru wanita yang ketakutan melihat _lucky item_nya); Aomine yang sedang minum sambil berdiri seakan tidak minum berhari-hari; Kuroko yang terkapar dilantai karena latihan 'hebat' hari ini; dan Kise yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko sambil minum.

"Mooo... Kurokocchi, seharusnya berikan _pass _padaku juga-ssu. Aku juga kan ingin melakukan _dunk_. Padahal aku ingin menyumbang minimal 20 point, tapi karena Kurokocchi tidak memberiku _passing_, aku jadi hanya menyumbang 17 poin kan-ssu." Keluh Kise sambil mengelap keringkat di wajahnya dan memberikan botol airnya pada Kuroko.

"Kise-kun apakah kau menyindirku? Aku bahkan tidak menyumbang 1 point pun." Sepertinya Kuroko sudah mendapatkan kembali sedikit 'nyawanya' setelah sejanak berbaring. Dia langsung duduk dan meminum air dari botol yang Kise sodorkan.

"Tapi kan Kurokocchi berbeda, tidak seperti aku-ssu"

"Apa maksudmu Kise? Kau mengatai Tetsu tidak bisa apa-apa begitu?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba menyela.

"Bukan itu maksudku-ssu. Lagipula kenapa kau jarang memberiku _passing_? Aku kan juga ingin seperti Aominecchi, menerima _passing_-an dari Kurokocchi." Kata Kise lesu dan suara yang makin mengecil, tapi tetap terdengar Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, kalau penggemarmu mendengar hal tersebut bisa-bisa terjadi salah paham. Lagipula ini bukan karena aku tidak ingin memberikan _passing _pada Kise-kun. _Passing _dariku cukup kuat, kalau terjadi apa-apa terhadap tangan Kise-kun pasti penggemar Kise-kun akan sedih. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penyebab kesedihan mereka."

"Tetsu, jadi maksudmu kau tidak khawatir padaku, hah?!"

"Aomine-kun kan tidak punya penggemar."

"Tetsu, sialan kau!" kesal Aomine sambil berjongkok dan menjambak pelan rambut Kuroko.

"Eh, jadi itu karena Kurokocchi khawatir padaku?! Senangnya ternyata Kurokocchi perhatian padaku-ssu!"

"Kise-kun apakah kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku tadi? Aku mengatakan kalau terjadi apa-apa terhadap tangan Kise-kun pasti penggemar Kise-kun akan sedih, itu berarti yang aku khawatirkan adalah penggemar Kise-kun."

"Ehh..?!"

"Selain itu aku belum yakin Kise-kun bisa menangkap _passing_ dariku. Baru Aomine-kun dan mungkin Murasakibara-kun yang bisa aku percaya menangkapnya. Dan tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, Kise-kun, keringatmu menempel."

"_Hidoi-_ssu...!"

"Hahaha, ternyata seperti itu.! Dikatakan dengan sangat tepat sekali oleh partnerku!"

"Tolong berhenti mengacak rambutku, Aomine-kun, aku bisa semakin pendek."

"Kuro-chin~, ada apa tadi menyebut namaku? Apa kau mau minta _snack_ku? Aku baru mendapat rasa baru" tiba-tiba Murasakibara mengintrupsi mereka sambil menyodorkan _snack_ keluaran terbaru pada Kuroko.

"Kami tidak sedang membicarakan tentang _snack, _tapi terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun aku memang sedikit lapar."

"Oy, Murasakibara, aku juga minta."

"Tidak ada kalau untuk Mine-chin"

"Apa?!"

"_Minna_, segera mandi dan ganti seragam kalian. Ini sudah sangat sore." Kali ini Akashi mengintrupsi semuanya.

'Perintah' Akashi disambut berbeda-beda, tapi semuanya segera berjalan ke ruang loker untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, kecuali Momoi.

"Oy Tetsu, setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita ke Maji. Aku lapar sekali. Nanti aku traktir milkshake." Kata Aomine sambil merangkul pundak Kuroko.

"Baiklah."

"Aku juga ikut-ssu!"

"Aku tidak mengajakmu, Kise!"

"Sayangnya Tetsuya tidak akan ikut, Daiki. Jadi traktiranmu berikan saja pada Ryouta."

"Hah, memangnya kenapa, Akashi?" tanya Aomine sambil melepas rangkulannya dan menoleh ke belakang dimana Akashi berjalan.

"Karena ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Tetsuya."

"Tentang apa-ssu?"

"Apa yang akan aku bicarakan dengan Tetsuya tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Jadi Tetsuya, setelah ini tunggulah aku di ruang loker, kita bicara di sana saja. Daiki dan Ryouta langsung pulang. Nanti biar aku yang mengantar Tetsuya pulang."

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko.

"Jadi, Aominecchi akan mentraktirkun kan-ssu?"

"Siapa yang mau mentraktirmu, hah?! Seharusnya kau yang mentraktirku!"

"Heh..?!"

.

.

**_Di ruang loker_**

"Tetsuya maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Aku juga baru selesai?"

"Apakah yang lain sudah pulang?"

"Hai, semua sudah pulang, Momoi-san bersama yang lainnya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Jadi, Akashi-kun, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Apakah ini menyangkut basket?"

"Ya, yang ingin aku bicarakan memang menyangkut basket, lebih tepatnya menyangkut dirimu, Tetsuya. Aku, dan Satsuki juga setuju denganku, bahwa kau memerlukan latihan tambahan. Melihatmu di lapangan seperti tadi membuatku merasa kau memerlukan latihan khusus dibandingkan yang lainnya, terutama karena staminamu yang terbilang sangat lemah. Ini akan berakibat kurang baik terhadap tim, apalagi kau adalah tim reguler sekarang. Aku harap kau mengerti ini."

"Iya, aku mengerti, Akashi-kun. Jadi latihan apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

"Mulai besok, datanglah lebih pagi dan temui aku di sini. Anggota yang lainnya terlalu malas untuk bangun pagi jadi ruang loker pasti akan kosong."

"Ruang loker? Kenapa tidak langsung bertemu di lapangan saja?"

"Kau akan mengerti besok, Tetsuya. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, ini latihan khusus untukmu."

Entah mengapa Kuroko merasa ada kilatan aneh dari mata Akasi serta senyum samar dari bibirnya saat Akashi mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi. Kuroko hanya berharap ini bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

**_3 hari sejak pembicaraan antara Kuroko & Akashi_**

*Klik Klik Klik Klik Klik

Keenam anggota GoM sedang ini sedang berjalan bersama di lorong sekolah menuju gerbang untuk pulang. Samar terdengar sesuatu suara Klik seperti tombol yang ditekan berulang kali. Hal ini menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Kise terhadap sesuatu yang berada di tangan Akashi. Sepertinya bunyi Klik tadi berasal dari benda itu.

"Akashicchi, itu apa? Beberapa hari ini aku melihat itu. Bentuknya seperti _remote_. Itu _remote _untuk apa?"

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya apa ini?" jawab Akashi sambil terus menekan tombol dari benda seperti _remote _tersebut.

"Whoa, jawaban Akashicchi semakin membuatku penasaran."

"Aku juga penasaran ini apa. Tanpa sadar ini menjadi kebiasaan untuk menekan tombolnya. Kalau penasaran bagaimana kalau kau coba menekan tombolnya." Akashi melempar _remote _kepada Kise.

"Ah, jangan tiba-tiba melemparnya, Akashicchi."

*Klik Klik Klik Klik Klik

"Hmm, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sepertinya itu hanya _remote_ biasa." Kata Kise sambil masih terus menekan tombolnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, kalau kau terus menekan tombolnya, nanti bisa rusak, Ryouta."

*DEG

Kuroko yang berjalan paling belakang dari rombongan tiba-tiba berhenti sambil mencengkeram erat seragamnya erat di bagian dada. Aomine yang melihatnya ikut berhenti.

"Tetsu, kalau kau berdiri saja kau akan tertinggal. Ada apa? Kenapa memegang dadamu seperti itu? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Aomine khawatir sambil berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan berniat memeriksa suhu tubuh Kuroko, mungkin dia demam, pikir Aomine. Tapi saat Aomine hendak menyetuh dahi Kuroko, dia malah mundur menjauh sambil masih memegang dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu jadi yang lain silakan pulang saja duluan." Kuroko berkata demikian sambil berbalik dan menjauh dari yang lainnya. Sikap Kuroko barusan membuat Aomine dan Kise agak heran terhadap Kuroko.

"Oy, Tetsu!"

"Ah, maaf. Aku baru ingat ada hal lainnya yang harus aku selesaikan. Kalian silakan pulang saja, tidak perlu menunggu." Kata Akashi sambil mengambil _remote _yang ada di tangan Kise dan kembali menekan tombolnya.

Yang lain hanya melihat dengan bingung sikap tiba-tiba Kuroko dan Akashi barusan.

.

.

"Haa...Hhn.."

Terlihat Kuroko yang berjalan sambil agak membungkuk dengan tangan kanannya memegang erat dadanya dan tangan kiri memegang tembok lorong sekolah.

*Klik

"Ngh! Ugh..." tangan kanan Kuroko yang tadi memegang erat dadanya berpindah pada mulutnya untuk menahan suaranya sendiri. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat.

*Klik

"Ngh... Ugh.. Hn..." suara atau katakanlah desahan dari mulut Kuroko semakin terdengar. Begitu melihat pintu ruang kelas, dia segara membukannya dan masuk.

*Klik

"Haa..Haa..Ugh... Ah... Tidak..." Kuroko bersandar pada dinding kelas dan berakhir dengan dia merosot ke lantai kelas.

*Klik

"Ng...Ahh!" desahan Kuroko makin keras. Kedua tangannya memegang bagian depan celana seragamnya.

"Ah..Ahh...Ini tidak mau berhenti.." Kuroko segera membuka sabuk dan resleting celananya.

"Ah.. Cepat...Berhenti..." Kuroko berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam celana seragamnya.

"Kalau kau menghentikannya sendiri, kau tidak akan aku maafkan."

Betapa kagetnya mendengar suara tersebut. Kuroko melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan seseorang di sana.

"..Ah, Akashi-kun..."

"Akashi-kun hentikan ini.."

"Tidak" jawab singkat Akashi sambil mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Kuroko dan memaksanya berbaring di lantai kelas.

"Akashi-kun!" kata Kuroko agak keras dan berusaha mendorong Akashi dari atas tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya, bukankan aku berkata tidak?" tanya Akashi dengan senyum samar yang tampak mengerikan di mata Kuroko.

"..." Kuroko yang ketakutan tidak mampu berbuat ataupun berkata apa-apa. Air matanya mulai jatuh di pipinya. Secara tiba-tiba, "Ugh.. Ah!" Akashi mencengkeram erat celana bagian depan milik Kuroko, lebih tepatnya kejantanan Kuroko yang masih terbalut celananya, dengan sabuk dan resleting yang terbuka.

"Akashi-kun, hentikan, sakit..!" protes Kuroko sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Akashi.

"Hebat, celanamu sangat basah. Aku ingin mendengar lagi suaramu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara memalukan seperti ini."

"Ti..tidak..hentikan" Akashi masih terus memegang, tepatnya memainkan, kejantanan Kuroko.

"Oh ya, saat quiz hari ini, sepertinya terdengar suara ponsel bergetar. _Sensei _mengancam akan mematikan _power supply _kalau tidak ada yang mengaku, tapi tidak ada juga yang mengaku. Jadi Tetsuya, apakah yang tadi itu memang suara getaran ponsel? Saat pelajaran olahraga pun, kau tidak terlihat baik saat melakukan maraton. Apakah itu terlalu sulit, atau mungkin terlalu menyenangkan untukmu? Sebagaimana pun lambatnya kau berlari 'benda itu' akan terus berpengaruh terhadapmu. Dan aku dengar kau diminta tidak melanjutkan pelajaran karena kau terlihat tidak sehat. Katanya salivamu mengalir keluar seperti anjing. Apakah benar?"

"Haa.. Ha.. Nhg.. Akashi...-kun.."

"Pasti sulit sekali saat kegiatan klub kan? Apalagi karena Daiki dan Ryouta yang memang dekat denganmu. Mengacak rambutmu, merangkul pundakmu, tubuhmu pasti sulit menahannya..". Hening sejenak, hanya suara desahan dan rintihan Kuroko yang terdengar di ruang kelas tersebut. "Hey Tetsuya, sudah berapa kali hari ini kau 'keluar' di celanamu?"

Secara tiba-tiba Akashi memegang semakin erat kejantanan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mampu berteriak "AHN!" dengan air mata dan saliva yang ternyata mulai ikut mengalir.

Akashi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kuroko dan menarik lepas celana seragam, beserta celana dalam Kuroko. Terlihat jelas bagaimana celananya berubah warna karena basah. "Lihat Tetsuya, bagaimana kau mengotori celanamu sendiri seperti ini.". Celana Kuroko diletakkan begitu saja dekat kaki Kuroko

"A..kun... Henti..kan... Aku mo..hon.." pinta Kuroko dengan kesadaran yang mulai menghilang. "...kashi..kun.."

"Jadi kau sudah tidak kuat ya?"

*Klik

Dengan ditekannya tombol dari _remote _yang Akashi bawa, Kuroko mulai merasa agak lega. Sambil masih dalam posisi berbaring Kuroko berusaha mengatur nafas dan debaran jantungnya. Keadaannya saat ini bisa dikatakan berada di perbatasan antara sadar dan pingsan. Dia masih terus berbaring di sana tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya saat ini, tubuh penuh peluh, suhu tubuh yang meningkat, celana basah yang belum terpakai, kaki yang basah oleh cairannya sendiri, dan 'sesuatu' yang berada di antara paha Kuroko; 'sesuatu' yang merupakan sebuah _vibrator_.

"Bangunlah Tetsuya, sampai kapan kau akan berbaring. Aku pulang." Kata Akashi sambil menyampirkan tas ke bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu langsung pulang?" tanya Akashi pada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. "...Ryouta"

Kise Ryouta berdiri di sana, dengan wajah yang menampakkan kebingungan yang sangat.

"Eh..Ah.. Maaf.. Aku hanya..ingin menyusul Kurokocchi agar pulang bersama.. Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan, Akashicchi? Apa yang terjadi...di sini?"

"Aku hanya memberi latihan khusus berupa pendisiplinan untuk Tetsuya. Tapi Ryouta, aku merasa kau memang mengikuti Tetsuya, jadi sebagai hukuman, bersiaplah dengan menu latihan besok."

"..."

"Dan satu lagi, aku serahkan Tetsuya padamu."

"Eh?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Kalau orangnya kau, aku tidak keberatan kan mendisiplinkan Tetsuya juga. Apalagi latihan Tetsuya sepertinya masih belum cukup. Tetapi, terserah kau akan mendisiplinkan Tetsuya atau membersihkannya semuanya tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku akan pulang duluan. Selanjutnya aku serahkan semuanya padamu." Kata Akashi sambil berjalan menjauh menuju gerbang sekolah.

"...". "Ada apa ini..pendisiplinan, mengatakan hal-hal aneh secara tiba-tiba terhadapku.. pikiranku masih belum mencerna ini semua.." kata Kise pada dirinya sendiri. "Haha, sebagaimanapun aku memikirkannya, aku tetap tidak dapat mengerti apa yang Akashicchi katakan. Jawabanku sudah aku putuskan bahkan sejak awal."

Kemudian Kise mendekatkan dirinya pada Kuroko yang masih belum sadarkan diri sepenuhnya, menarik lepas dasi dari leher Kuroko dan mulai mencium ganas bibir Kuroko. Tindakan barusan membuat Kuroko mampu merespon keadaannya saat ini, tapi belum sepenuhnya kekuatannya kembali. Dorongan tangan pada dada Kise tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Kuroko hanya mampu mempertahankan bibirnya tetap tertutup saat dirasanya lidah Kise berusaha masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Merasa ada tindakan penolakan dari Kuroko, Kise memaksa bibir Kuroko membuka menggunakan jarinya. Begitu bibir Kuroko terbuka, Kise segera melesakkan lidahnya. Lidah Kise dan Kuroko bertemu, menimbulkan erangan protes dari Kuroko. Air mata semakin banyak mengalir dari sudut mata Kuroko, begitu pun saliva, entah saliva siapa, hingga ke dagu dan leher masing-masing.

"HNGH!" erang keras Kuroko saat tiba-tiba Kise menarik kasar vibrator yang memang masih tertanam di lubang anus Kuroko.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi _remote _yang Akashicchi bawa untuk vibrator ini ya."

"Ah.. hah... hah..."

"Kurokocchi hebat, bisa menahan diri bahkan saat benda itu ada di dalam tubuhmu seharian ini. Bahkan sebetulnya, Kurokocchi senang saat diperlakukan seperti itu dengan sebuah vibrator, kan? Dasar masokis."

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar!"

"Tetapi yang paling penting, aku akan memasukkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada sebuah vibrator." Kata Kise sambil membasahi jari-jarinya seduktif. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus mempersiapkannya dulu agar kau terbiasa.."

"Tidak...jangan Kise-ku..! Ugh..AHH..!" teriak Kuroko keras saat jari tengah Kise masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya. Sakitnya sangat tak tertahankan.

"Ah, benar dugaanku, jariku masuk dengan mudah. Nah sekarang jari kedua (Ugh... keluarkan...) dan ketiga (Agh...Ahh..)"

"Aku sudah memasukkan tiga jariku. Apakah kau membiarkan Akashicchi juga melakukan hal ini terhadapmu?" tanya Kise sambil terus menggerakkan jari-jarinya di dalam rektum Kuroko, memberi rasa sakit semakin hebat terhadap Kuroko.

"Ka...Hah..Ah! Kise-k.. sakit..Ahh!"

"Ahh~, atau kau juga sudah melakukan hal ini dengan Aominecchi? Bagaimana rasanya saat Aominecchi melakukan hal seperti ini hingga kau puas?

"Hah.. Aomine-kun tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini."

"...Hmm, Aominecchi tidak ada hubungannya?" tanya Kise ragu sambil membuka seragam Kuroko, memperlihatkan bagian dadanya. "Jadi benar dugaanku, Akashicchi berarti pernah memasukimu, kan?!" tanya Kise keras sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya kasar di dalam rektum Kuroko.

"Eeugh!"

"Sudah berapa kali Akashicchi memasukimu?!"

"Berhen..ti..!"

"Sudah berapa kali Kurokocchi 'keluar' saat Akashicchi di dalam dirimu?!"

" Tidak..Ah.."

"Sudah berapa kali Akashicchi 'keluar' di dalam dirimu?!"

"Hah..Ah..Ugh.."

"Aku juga, aku juga ingin melakukannya dengan Kurokocchi! Aku sudah menahan perasaan ini sejak lama!"

"...Kise-ku..NN!" gerakan jari Kise semakin liar bersama curahan hatinya terhadap Kuroko. "Ki...Ahh!" jari-jari dikeluarkan secara cepat dari lubang anus Kuroko.

"Melihat Kurokocchi seperti ini dan aku tidak melakukan apapun? Hah, itu tidak mungkin!" Kise mulai membuka resleting celananya, kemudian didekatkannya kepala kejantannya pada lubang anus Kuroko. "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini!" dalam satu dorongan kuat kejantanan Kise masuk seluruhnya ke dalam rektum Kuroko.

"HAAA!" teriak Kuroko kencang, beserta ejakulasi pertamanya karena Kise. "Ha..ha..ah.."

"Hah, di dalam tubuh Kurokocchi sangat panas.." kata Kise sambil mulai melakukan _in-out_."Hah, Kurokocchi, kau sudah 'keluar'? Jangan~ kau harus merasakan diriku dulu."

"Tidak...ahh..berhenti.." (_out_)

"Jangan melupakan milikku saat berada dalam tubuh Kurokocchi, kau harus mengingatnya!"

"Ahnn!" (_in_)

"Selama ini aku selalu menginginkan Kurokocchi! Aku tidak akan kalah terhadap siapapun! Tidak terhadap Midorimacchi! Tidak terhadap Murasakicchi! Tidak terhadap Aominecchi! Bahkan tidak terhadap Akashicchi!"

Segala curahan hati Kise keluar saat itu. Dia berteriak keras sambil terus melakukan _in-out _yang semakin menggila. Kuroko sendiri tidak mampu menamai perasaannya saat ini. Tubuhnya sakit sekaligus suka terhadap perlakuan Kise, hatinya sakit dan sedih menerima perlakuan dan pengakuan Kise barusan, dan pikirannya terasa mulai kosong saat dirasanya dia akan 'keluar' kedua kalinya karena ulah Kise.

"AHHH..!" . "Kuh.. Ugh...!" teriak dan desah Kuroko dan Kise saat keduanya 'keluar' bersamaan. Kuroko 'keluar membasahi seragam Kise dan dadanya sendiri, serta Kise 'keluar' di dalam rektum Kuroko.

"Aku masih .. 'keluar'" kata Kise sambil secara perlahan masim melakukan _in-out_. Begitu cairan Kise berhenti keluar, secara perlahan ditariknya kejantanannya sambil masih tetap mempertahankan kepala kejantanannya di dekat lubang anus Kuroko.

"Ha.. ha..ha.." keduanya mencoba menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin pasca kegiatan mereka. Pandangan mata Kuroko mulai mengabur tak terfokus. Air matanya sepertinya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi karena banyaknya menangis. Salivanya pun terlihat mengering di sudut bibirnya. Tetapi yang paling menyedihkan adalah bagaimana cairan milik Kise serta darah dari dinding rektum Kuroko yang mulai keluar dari lubang anusnya, terlihat kontras pada lantai kelas yang berubin putih.

"Kurokocchi, aku mencintaimu. Bahkan aku pernah berpikiran bodoh seperti 'jika kau akan diambil oleh seseorang selain diriku, bagaimana kalau kita mati bersama saja, jadi tidak ada yang akan memiliki Kurokocchi, dan aku juga tidak akan dimiliki siapapun selain Kurokocchi', hahaha."

"Ne, Kurokocchi, mulai sekarang aku akan mendisiplinkan kau juga." Kata Kise sambil mulai melakukan _in-out _untuk ronde selanjutnya. Kembali terdengar erangan pelan dari Kuroko. "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan mendisiplinkanmu dengan mainan seperti Akashicchi. Aku akan memasukkan milikku lagi seperti ini dan membuatmu merasa terpuaskan. Sampai lubang milik Kurokocchi membentuk sesuai dengan kejantananku, bahkan aku akan melakukannya setiap hari." Kata Kise dengan nada ceria sambil menciumi wajah dan leher Kuroko, memberi _kiss mark_ di sana.

*Grek.. (suara pintu ruang kelas dibuka)

"Hey, Kise, aku dengar suaramu. Rupanya kau disini. Mana Tetsu, kau sudah menemukannya?" Aomine berdiri di depan pintu kelas tempat Kise dan Kuroko berada, yang masih dalam posisi yang sama, Kise menindih tubuh Kuroko. Aomine yang menguap sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya belum menyadari keadaan di depannya. "Aku menunggu lama sekali! Sampai-sampai aku nyaris tidur sambil berdiri! ... Oy, ada apa ini?!" tanya Aomine sepertinya mulai menyadari keadaan di depan matanya. "Tetsu?" butuh beberapa detik lebih lama bagi Aomine untuk benar-benar menyadari apa yang dia lihat.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" bentak Aomine sambil menarik paksa Kise menjauh dari Kuroko dan memojokkannya di dinding. "Tetsu! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Aomine sangat terkejut melihat keadaan sahabatnya tersebut. Kuroko terlihat rapuh dimatanya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Aomine langsung melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Kise hingga dia terjatuh. Kembali ditariknya seragam Kise dan kedua kalinya Kise mendapat pukulan yang sama di wajahnya hingga kembali terjatuh. "Kise! Bediri! Balas aku!" teriak Aomine. Tetapi tidak ada respon apapun dari Kise dan berlanjut ke pukulan ketiga.

Kuroko yang secara perlahan menyadari apa yang Aomine lakukan, berusaha bangkit dan menghentikan tindak kekerasan Aomine terhadap Kise. "Aomine-kun! Cukup!" teriak Kuroko. Tetapi Aomine tetap memukul Kise. "Aomine-kun!" teriak Kuroko lagi sambil memegang erat bagian belakang seragam Aomine. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tolong, jangan pukul Kise-kun lagi" kata Kuroko dengan nada lemah sambil menangis, lagi.

"Tetsu, ini karena dia! Karena orang brengsek ini kau terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini kan?!" tanya Aomine kasar sambil masih mencengkeram erat seragam Kise dan tangan kanannya yang siap melayangkan pukulan selanjutnya.

"..Iya.. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melupakan kejadian ini. Aku akan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi, Aomine-kun juga, tolong lupakan kejadian ini."

"Ck!" protes Aomine sambil mendorong keras tubuh Kise hingga terjatuh kembali. Aomine lalu melepas blazer miliknya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Kuroko. "Tetsu, kau bisa berjalan?"

"Sepertinya bisa.." jawab Kuroko lemah sambil berjalan mendekati tas dan celananya.

"Biar aku yang bawakan, Tetsu."

Saat akan mengambil tas dan celana yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, secara tidak sengaja Aomine melihat ceceran sperma dan darah di lantai. Saking terkejutnya, matanya mengalih pada kaki Kuroko. Dan apa yang Aomine lihat adalah hal yang mnurut Aomine sangat mengerikan. Aomine melihat bagaimana sperma bercampur darah mengalir perlahan di antara kaki Kuroko. Ini membuat Aomine kembali naik pitam tetapi amarahnya berusaha dia redam. "Oy Kise, sebaiknya kau bereskan kekacauan ini!" bentak Aomine sambil menghampiri Kuroko yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

*Brak.

Terdengar pintu kelas yang ditutup keras. Kise masih terduduk diam di dalam kelas tersebut sambil melihat bekas tindakan kurang ajarnya. Seharusnya setelah ini dia merasa menyesal dan menyadari kesalahannya. Tetapi, sepertinya melihat darah Kuroko yang bercampur spermanya serta wajah babak belurnya tidak memberi efek apapun terhadap Kise, dia malah tertawa seperti orang gila. "Hahaha, Kurokocchi~, bukankan aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan kalah terhadap siapapun, bahkan terhadap Aominecchi? Kurokocchi kan milikku, hahaha." Dan Kise baru keluar ruang kelas tersebut setelah membersihkan bekas tindakannya, dan juga tindakan Akashi.

.

.

**_Toilet_**

"Tetsu, sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu dulu. Keluargamu pasti khawatir melihatmu pulang seperti ini. Untung murid-murid lainnya sudah pulang jadi tidak ada yang perlu tahu kejadian ini. Dan Tetsu, aku membutuhkan penjelasan untuk hal ini"

"Iya Aomine-kun, aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi aku mohon jangan sekarang."

"Ck, aku mengerti." Kata Aomine sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko. "Aku akan tunggu di luar. Ini, aku pinjamkan handukku."

Saat Aomine berjalan keluar toilet, Kuroko malah menarik lengan Aomine "Tetsu, ada apa?"

"Tolong aku, Aomine-kun" pinta Kuroko lemah.

"Tolong apa?" melihat keadaan Kuroko membuat Aomine berpikir cepat "Tetsu, kalau kau meminta tolong padaku untuk membantu membersihkan tubuhmu, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Ingat apa yang baru terjadi padamu. Berada dekat dengan laki-laki akan membuatmu trauma, mengerti? Tapi ini bukan berarti aku akan melakukan tindakan kurang ajar seperti Kise. Aku memang terkadang brengsek tapi tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, terlebih padamu."

"Aku tidak meminta tolong untuk itu. Aku meminta tolong untuk membantuku menghilangkan perasaan ini. Tolong hilangkan perasaan saat Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun menyentuhku."

"Oy Tetsu, apa maksudmu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Akashi?" tanya Aomine bingung (ingat, Kuroko belum menjelaskan apapun).

"Tolong hilangkan perasaan saat Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun menciumku. Tolong hilangkan perasaan saat Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun saat 'memasukiku'..." tangis Kuroko sambil memegang erat seragam bagian depan Aomine. "Aku mohon, Aomine-kun..."

Sepertinya kalimat terakhir Kuroko membuat Aomine mengerti arah pembicaraan Kuroko. "Tetsu, maksudmu kau ingin aku..."

Dan sore ini diakhiri dengan dikuncinya pintu toilet oleh Aomine, dengan Kuroko pun masih berada dalamnya, dan celana Kuroko yang lama-kelamaan mengering.

.

.

**_SEE U ON 2ND CHAP_**

.

.

Halo, senpai-tanchi & reader-san. Fic ini sebenernya dibuat karna belum nemu fic non-con di KnB indo, baru nemu di KnB inggris. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari doujin/manga/novel (maaf, aq lupa) yang pernah Tama baca. Bagian 'khusus dewasanya' adalah **terjemahan** ngaco dari doujin yang pernah Tama baca (Aq bold tuh kata **translate**nya! Kalo ada yg flame ttg ini artinya ga bisa baca. Emg gampang ngetranslate!).

Maaf bagi fans Kise & Akashi, ini bukan dan tidak bermaksud bashing, malah mereka ber2 chara fav Tama & KiKuro adalah OTP Tama, dan untuk fans Midorima & Murasakibara maaf tidak banyak dimunculkan. Untuk adegan AoKuro silakan baca di chapter 2.

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Rate M. Non-con. Rape. Violation. 'Toy'. Yandere Akashi & Kise. Banyak dialog. Siapa yang berbicara tidak dituliskan semuanya. Beberapa kata bahasa inggris. OOC. Typo(s). Dll**

**Summary from previous chapter :** Akashi memberi 'latihan' pada Kuroko berupa tindak pelecehan seksual. Kise yang tidak sengaja melihatnya ikut ambil andil karena obsesinya yang berlebih Kuroko. Aomine yang menunggu Kise menjemput Kuroko kemudian mencari mereka, menemukan Kise sedang melakukan tindak seksual dengan Kuroko. Hal tersebut membuat Aomine marah dan memukuli Kise. Aomine yang menolong Kuroko kemudian menuju toilet, berniat meninggalkan Kuroko untuk membersihkan diri, tapi tertahan oleh Kuroko yang memintanya untuk 'menghapus bekas Akashi dan Kise'

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung tindak seksual antara laki-laki dan tindak kekerasan fisik. Bila anda tetap membaca membaca dan mem-flame, artinya anda tidak bisa baca.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Discipline**

**By NekoTama-chan**

**.**

"hah.. hahh..ah.."

Di saat sekolah sudah sepi oleh para murid dan guru, terdengar erangan dan desahan dari salah satu bilik toilet di SMP Teiko. Seorang siswa berbadan tinggi besar dengan kulitnya yang berwarna gelap tengah memangku seorang pria berkulit putih dan berbadan lebih mungil dibanding dirinya, dengan penis milik siswa berkulit gelap tertanam penuh pada rektum milik siswa berbadan mungil.

Siswa berkulit gelap duduk sedikit mengangkang di atas toliet duduk sambil menaik-turunkan pinggang siswa berbadan mungil yang duduk di pangkuannya. Pakaiannya berantakan, celananya sudah berada di pergelangan kakinya sedangkan kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka semuanya. Siswa berbadan mungil tengah memeluk erat punggung rekannya, menimbulkan bekas cakaran di sana. Pakaiannya tak kalah berantakan dibanding rekannya. Celananya entah dimana dan seluruh kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka. Setiap kali siswa berkulit gelap menaik-turunkan pinggangnya, setiap kali itu pula penis siswa berbadan mungil bergesekan dengan perut rekannya, menimbulkan jejak prasperma di sana.

Ah, kedua siswa tersebut adalah Aomine Daiki, siswa berkulit gelap, dan Kuroko Tetsuya, siswa berbadan mungil.

"Nyaahh, Aomi.. ne-kun.."

"Keh..! Tetsu, berhenti menyebut namaku. Kau membuatku.. ah.. tidak .. tahan.."

"Ti..ah..dak kuat.. ah... AHH.." Kuroko klimaks, membasahi perut dan dada mereka berdua.

"Shit! Tetsu.. ah.. jangan menyempit tiba-tiba.. KUH!" Aomine klimaks di dalam rektum Kuroko beberapa detik setelah Kuroko. Isi perut Kuroko terasa hangat saat sperma Aomine 'berenang-renang' di sana.

Penis Aomine yang sudah menyemburkan isinya langsung 'tertidur' lagi, secara perlahan keluar dari lubang anus Kuroko. Sperma yang tadi disemburkannya juga ikut mengalir keluar secara perlahan. Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya terdengar nafas terengah-engah berusaha mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin pasca klimaks barusan. Kuroko masih menyandarkan dirinya pada dada Aomine dan Aomine mengelus kepala Kuroko dengan sayang.

"Tetsu, maaf, aku keluar di dalam." Kata Aomine, tapi yang dia dapat hanya keheningan. "Oy, Tetsu?" panggil Aomine melihat wajah _shadow_nya. "Kuso! Tetsu, kau tidur atau pingsan?!" marah Aomine. Mau tidak mau, Aominelah yang harus bertanggung jawab pasca tindakan mereka. Dan jangan lupakan dia masih harus membawa Kuroko pulang.

.

Setelah kejadian yang Aomine lihat dimana Kise melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Kuroko, juga berdasarkan cerita Kuroko mengenai 'latihan' yang diberikan Akashi terhadapnya, Aomine berubah menjadi sahabat yang sangat protektif. Dia seperti induk ayam yang akan marah kalau ada yang akan menggangu anaknya.

Kemana-mana Aomine selalu bersama Kuroko. Pergi sekolah bersama, pulang sekolah bersama, saat istirahat siang pun Aomine langsung menjemput Kuroko bahkan sebelum bel berbunyi. Anggota tim agak merasa heran dengan sikap mereka berdua. Aomine dan Kuroko memang dekat, tetapi melihat kedekatan mereka sekarang kata 'lengket' mungkin tepat untuk menggambarkan mereka.

Bahkan sempat ada gosip bahwa hubungan mereka lebih daripada sahabat. Momoi langsung berteriak di lorong sekolah seperti orang gila saat berita tersebut sampai di kupingnya. Dia marah-marah karena Aomine berani merebut 'Tetsu-kunnya'. Aomine dan Kuroko terlalu malas menanggapi gosip murahan tersebut. Apalagi bila kejadian sebenarnya diketahui Momoi, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Istilah 'perempuan saat marah akan seperti setan' tentu akan berlaku bagi Momoi. Yang Aomine yakin adalah apabila sahabat mereka diperlakukan seperti Kuroko, mereka pun akan bertindak sama dengannya, menjadi sesoorang yang protektif, bahkan mungkin posesif. Ya, kan?

Lalu bagaimana dengan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya?

Akashi masih bersikap seperti biasa dengan aura mengerikan yang selalu dia pancarkan. Dia bertindak biasa saja seakan tidak terjadi apapun. 'Latihan' terhadap Kuroko pun selama beberapa minggu belum dia berikan.

Kalau Kise, dia tetap dengan sikap cerianya. Tetap memeluk dan bermanja-manja dengan 'Kurokocchinya' setiap kali bertemu, yang selalu disikapi Kuroko dengan biasa pula seakan tindak seksual dulu tidak pernah terjadi, seperti apa kata Kuroko "_aku akan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa_.". Tapi yang membuat gempar SMP Teiko adalah saat kedatangan Kise ke sekolah pasca pemukulan Aomine terhadapnya. Wajah lebamnya membuat seluruh siswi yang mengaku _Kise's fanatic fans_ marah-marah, mengutuki si pemukul dengan kata-kata kasar yang tidak pantas diucapkan, terlebih oleh seorang perempuan. Berita luka pukul Kise bahkan sempat menjadi _big news_ di majalah dinding SMP Teiko.

Murasakibara, ahh.. dia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi hal-hal di sekitarnya. Dia seakan menutup telinga dan matanya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kalau ada snack keluaran terbaru dia mungkin baru bertindak.

Mungkin Midorima yang merasa ganjil dengan kedekatan Aomine dan Kuroko karena dirasanya kedekatan Aomine dan Kuroko memiliki motif tertentu. Pernah sekali Midorima menanyakan kebenaran gosip tentang 'hubungan terlarang' Aomine dan Kuroko yang sayangnya tidak ditanggapi Aomine sedikitpun. Midorima dengan _tsundere_nya langsung marah, mengatakan sesuatu tentang "Aku menanyakan ini bukan karena aku perhatian dengan kalian berdua, nodayo."

.

Berkat kedekatan Aomine dan Kuroko yang baru ini menyebabkan Kuroko bisa lega karena dia bisa menghindar dari hanya berduaan dengan Akashi atau Kise. Sayangnya Aomine tidak bisa selalu bersama Kuroko. Pepatah yang mengatakan 'orang bodoh tidak akan terserang flu' adalah salah besar. Karena hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Aomine tidak masuk sekolah karena flu berat. Aomine yang biasanya selalu bersemangat dan tampak bugar sekarang terkapar lemah di ranjangnya, ditemani ibunya yang marah-marah sambil dengan terpaksa menyuapinya bubur, mengatakan sesuatu tentang "Bagaimana ceritanya Daiki yang selalu mendapat nilai jelek bisa terserang flu?"

Aomine terlalu malas menanggapi omelan ibunya. Daiki versus Kaa-san bukan hal baru di kediaman Aomine. Yang Aomine khawatirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana keadaan Kuroko, apakah dia baik-baik saja. Pikirannya tentang sahabatnya tersebut malah membuatnya makin pusing, tapi bagaimanapun pusingnya, dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa khawatirnya tersebut.

'Tetsu, aku mohon jaga dirimu' batin Aomine sambil melahap buburnya.

.

"Atsushi, aku punya maiubo rasa terbaru untukmu. Kau mau?"

"Benarkah~? Tentu aku mau, Aka-chin~"

"Kalau begitu setelah latihan hari ini tunggulah di ruang loker, dan jangan lupa Tetsuya harus bersama denganmu. Dia yang punya maiubonya."

"Eh~ Kuro-chin? Baiklah kalau Aka-chin yang bilang seperti itu."

*smirk

.

"Uahh, lelahnya.. Latihan hari ini sangat melelahkan.."

"Pelatih sepertinya sedang kerasukan setan yang senang menyiksa murid-muridnya ya."

Itulah beberapa keluhan dari para anggota string 1 tim basket SMP Teiko. Semuanya mengeluh dengan menu latihan hari ini. Kuroko bahkan langsung berlari ke toilet karena lagi-lagi dia muntah.

Hari sudah sangat sore dan sudah banyak murid yang pulang. Begitu keluar toilet dan melihat kesunyian di sekelilingnya membuat dia menjadi was-was, takut bila bertemu Akashi atau Kise dan terjadi hal seperti dulu. Kuroko segera mengambil langkah cepat nyaris berlari kembali ke ruang loker.

Begitu tiba di ruang loker, dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa selain Murasakibara yang sedang duduk sambil memakan snacknya.

"Kuro-chin, lama sekali. Aku menunggumu daritadi."

"Maaf, Murasakibara-kun. Latihan hari ini terlalu 'hebat', aku langsung muntah."

"Are, Kuro-chin muntah? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Murasakibara sambil memegang kepala Kuroko.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Dan tolong jangan pegang kepalaku, Murasakibara-kun. Remahan snackmu menempel di kepalaku." Kata Kuroko menyingkirkan tangan Murasakibara dari atas kepalanya. "Memangnya ada apa Murasakibara-kun menungguku?" tanya Kuroko sambil berjalan menuju lokernya. Baru melepas pakaian bagian atas, pintu ruang loker ke terbuka.

"Karena aku mengatakan pada Atsushi bahwa kau punya maiubo rasa baru." Kata si pendatang, yang adalah Akashi Seijuro.

Kuroko tidak sanggup berbalik badan apalagi menatap kaptennya tersebut. Keringat dingin langsung keluar, waktu terasa berhenti, ketakutannya akan datang lagi hari ini, dan buruknya mungkin akan melalui tangan lain selain Kise, yaitu Murasakibara.

.

.

"_Ah.. hah... hah..."_

"_Ka...Hah..Ah.. Sakit..Ahh!"_

'_Tetsu'_

"_Berhen..ti..!"_

"_Tidak..Ah.."_

'_Tidak! Jangan lagi! Tetsu..'_

"_AHHH..!"_

"TETSU..!" teriak kencang Aomine, terbangun dari mimpinya dimana dia memimpikan Kuroko sedang dilecehkan secara seksual oleh Kise. "Hah..hah...hah.." Aomine terengah-engah dengan keringat deras di dahinya. "Kuso! Mimpi apa aku? Tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu terhadap Tetsu kan?" tanya Aomine sangsi. "Shit! Kepalaku pusing sekali!" rutuk Aomine memegangi kepalanya. 'Apa yang harus aku perbuat? Aku tidak mungkin menyusul ke sekolah. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan.' Pikir Aomine.

Aomine pun langsung meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak Kuroko dan segera meneleponnya. Lama terdengar nada sambung, tapi telepon tidak juga diangkat. Mungkin sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Aomine mencoba menelepon tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Dia benar-benar semakin khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba kilasan saat Midorima menanyakan kedekatannya dengan Kuroko melintas di pikirannya. Dari cara Midorima bertanya sepertinya ada sedikit rasa khawatir, Midorima seakan bisa membaca bahwa ada rahasia antara Aomine dan Kuroko yang sulit untuk diutarakan, dan itu bukan rahasia konyol semisal 'hubungan terlarang AuKuro'.

Segera Aomine menyambungkan teleponnya dengan Midorima. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa detik hingga akhirnya telepon diangkat.

"_Aomine, ada apa meneleponku, nodayo?"_

"Midorima, dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Amine cepat.

"_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."_

"Kuso! Midorima, segera kembali ke sekolah! Sekarang juga!"

"_Ada apa, nanodayo? Kalau untuk alasan tidak jelas, aku malas melakukannya?"_

"Ck, baiklah, akan aku jelaskan."

Aomine pun segera menjelaskan mengenai Akashi, Kise, dan Kuroko. Midorima hanya menanggapi dengan diam.

"Jadi begitu, Midorima. Jadi sekarang kembali ke sekolah, dan cari dia sampai ketemu."

"_Ahomine! Seharusnya kau memberitahu hal sepenting ini sejak awal!"_ Marah Midorima langsung memutus telepon.

.

.

"Hnn.. eng.." erang protes Kuroko di tengah ciumannya dengan Murasakibara. Kuroko dengan tenaga seadanya mendorong keras dada Murasakibara, tetapi Murasakibara semakin menarik tubuh dan kepala Kuroko semakin mendekat padanya. Lidah Kuroko dan Murasakibara saling beradu, menyecap seluruh rasa yang ada. Berkali-kali Kuroko berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Murasakibara dari dalam mulutnya, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ciuman mereka sangat dalam dan lidah Murasakibara sangat panjang, nyaris mencapai dinding tenggorokkannya. Dan ini sangat menjijikan, membuatnya nyaris muntah lagi.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." engahan nafas Kuroko saat Murasakibara melepas ciuman panas mereka.

"Aka-chin~, rasa Kuro-chin sangat enak. Lebih enak dari maiubo." Kata Murasakibara masih memeluk erat Kuroko. Kuroko pasti ambruk kalau dia tidak memeluknya.

"Ya kan..? Aku selalu benar, Atsushi. Tetsuya memang enak." Kata Akashi yang tengah duduk di bangku sambil menyaksikan perang lidah barusan.

Murasakibara kemudian melanjutkan lagi kegiatan 'mencicipi' Kuroko. Di tengah kegiatan tersebut, Akashi menyela, "Atsushi, tapi bukan di situ bagian yang paling enak. Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Eh~, ada yang lebih enak? Tentu aku mau, Aka-chin." Kata Murasakibara yang wajahnya ternyata sudah memerah.

"Ada tiga bagian dari Tetsuya yang terasa enak. Yang pertama adalah puting susunya. Coba kau cicipi, Atsushi." kata Akashi.

Murasakibara yang sudah diburu nafsu langsung mendorong tubuh Kuroko ke lantai sehingga Kuroko berada dalam posisi terlentang, dengan Murasakibara di atas tubuhnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu, Murasakibara langsung mengemut puting Kuroko seperti dia mengemut permen. Murasakibara tidak perlu repot-repot menyingkirkan baju Kuroko karena dia memang belum sempat memakai pakaiannya saat tadi Akashi datang.

"Engg...!" erang Kuroko keras saat lidah dan bibir Murasakibara 'menari-nari' di sana. Tangan Kuroko reflek mendorong kepala Murasakibara dari atas dadanya. Mendapat tindak penolakan, Murasakibara dengan mudahnya memegang kedua tangan Kuroko dan menahannya di atas kepala Kuroko.

"Murasa...ah..hah..-kun.. ber..hen.. ahh.." desah tertahan Kuroko.

Murasakibara tidak mengindahkan desahan Kuroko barusan. Dia tetap mengemut puting Kuroko. Dari puting kanan berpindah ke puting kiri. Terus seperti itu hingga puting Kuroko sangat basah oleh saliva Murasakibara. Tangan kanannya yang tidak digunakan untuk menahan tangan Kuroko digunakan Murasakibara untuk mendorong punggung Kuroko agar akses untuk mencicipi puting Kuroko semakin mudah dan dalam. Akashi yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai senang. Dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang bisa 'menegang' dengan hanya menyaksikan kegiatan seperti ini, apalagi bila ini adalah acara langsung.

"Hah..." desah Murasakibara kemudian, berhenti dari kegiatan mengemut puting Kuroko. Kuroko yang berada di bawahnya terengah hebat dengan wajah memerah serta air mata dan saliva yang ternyata sudah mengalir. "Aka-chin~, Kuro-chin enak sekali. Aku ingin yang lainnya." Pinta Murasakibara dengan mata sayu menahan nafsu.

"Baiklah. Yang kedua adalah maiubo yang aku maksudkan. 'Maiubo' milik Tetsuya yang bisa kau cicipi kalau kau melepas celana Tetsuya."

"A-apa.. ti-tidak.. jangan. Jangan lakukan Murasakibara-kun." Kata Kuroko cemas sambil memegang erat celananya.

"Eh~ tapi aku ingin merasakan 'maiubo' Kuro-chin. Kata Aka-chin ini rasa baru. Ya kan, Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat.

"Tidak.. JangAN..!" teriak keras Kuroko saat Murasakibara dengan mudahnya menarik lepas celana beserta dalamannya. Terlihat penis Kuroko sudah menegang dengan presperma diujungnya, akibat kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Eh~ 'maiubo' Kuro-chin sepertinya enak. Itadakimasu~" kata Murasakibara menjilat batang penis Kuroko.

"HYAAHH..!" teriak Kuroko begitu lidah panjang Murasakibara menjilat penisnya. Tubuh Kuroko tidak bisa berbohong. Rasanya sangat nikmat.

Bosan dengan hanya menjilat, Murasakibara melanjutkan dengan mengemutnya, dimulai dari kepala penis Kuroko. "AHH..!" kembali erang Kuroko. Lidah Murasakibara turut serta menjilati penis Kuroko. Dinaik-turunkan kepalanya dan beberapa kali menggigit pelan penis Kuroko, membuat desahan Kuroko semakin menjadi.

"Ah.. hn..ha.. Murasakiba...ra-kun.. aku mohon berhenti..ah.. aku sudah tidak kuat.. HN!" pekik Kuroko saat Murasakibara menggigit agak keras penisnya. Kuroko hanya memegang erat rambut Murasakibara, terbagi pikirannya untuk mendorong kepala Murasakibara atau mempertahankannya di sana. Murasakibara tidak menggubrisnya. Dia tetap melanjutkan mengemut 'maiubo' milik Kuroko.

Sampai akhirnya, "NYAAH!" Kuroko klimaks di dalam mulut Murasaibara. Segera dia menelan habis sperma Kuroko. Lelah dengan klimaks pertamanya, Kuroko berbaring dengan nafas terengah-engah dengan lengannya menutup matanya.

Murasakibara kemudian mengambil posisi duduk sambil menjilati bibirnya. "Aka-chin~, yang barusan enak sekali. Aku mau lagi.." kata Murasakibara. "Tapi aku merasa aneh, Aka-chin.. _ochinchin_ku terasa sesak. Apa aku sakit?" tanya Murasakibara polos sambil memegang celananya di bagian depan.

"Hm.. _ochinchin _Atsushi terasa sesak? Itu artinya 'tuan rumahnya' ingin keluar." Jelas Akashi membuat Murasakibara kebingungan. "Sekarang lepaskan celanamu."

Murasakibara pun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik turun celana beserta dalamannya sesuai perintah Akashi. Begitu celana terlepas dari pinggang Murasakibara, Akashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat penis Murasakibara yang sudah menegang. Dia terkejut bukan karena si polos Murasakibara yang bisa tegang setelah 'mencicipi' Kuroko, tetapi karena ukuran penis Murasakibara yang menurutnya 'mengerikan'. Ukurannya besar, bahkan terlalu besar.

Si polos Murasakibara yang memang tidak begitu perhatian dengan hal-hal hormonal seperti ini juga kaget dengan penisnya. "Aka-chin, _ochinchin_ku kenapa? Kenapa berdiri dan menjadi besar begini? Aku takut Aka-chin! Aku sakit!" panik Murasakibara.

"Tenang Atsushi. Kau tidak sakit. Bukankan aku sudah bilang bahwa 'tuan rumahnya' sedang ingin keluar. Begitu 'dia' keluar, _ochinchin_mu akan kembali seperti semula." Jelas Akashi. "Nah, Atsushi, sekarang coba pegang _ochinchin_mu. Beritahu aku apa yang kau rasakan."

Murasakibara yang masih dalam posisi berdiri memegang penisnya takut-takut, seakan akan meledak kapan saja. Perlahan didekatkan tangannya dan disentuhnya perlahan. apa yang dia rasakan ternyata di luar dugaan. Murasakibara langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan badan agak bergetar.

"Aka-chin... rasanya aneh. Seperti ingin pipis."

"Itu bagus Atsushi. Artinya kau sehat." Kata Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang masih terbaring lemah. Akashi berjongkok dekat kepala Kuroko dan memegang erat kedua tangan Kuroko dan menahannya di sebelah kepala Kuroko. Kuroko agak terkejut saat pandangannya terhalang sosok Akashi.

"Atsushi, duduk di antara kaki Tetsuya dan sampirkan kaki Tetsuya di pundakmu." Perintah Akashi, membuat Kuroko mulai berontak walaupun terlampau lemah untuk bisa melepaskan diri. Murasakibara segera melakukan yang diperintahkan Akashi. "Sekarang lihat di belahan pantat Tetsuya. Kau melihat lubang di sana?" tanya Akashi memberi petunjuk.

"Iya, ada, Aka-chin." Kata Murasakibara sambil melebarkan kedua kaki Kuroko. Kuroko mulai menangis lagi saking takutnya.

"Baiklah, ini adalah rasa enak ketiga dari Tetsuya dan akan membuat _ochinchin_mu kembali ke semula. Perlahan, masukkan jari tengahmu ke lubang itu."

"Eh~ memasukkan jariku?" tanya Murasakibara bingung tapi tetap mendekatkan jari tengahnya di depan lubang anus Kuroko. "Seperti ini?"

"AHH!" teriak Kuroko kesakitan sebab hanya dalam sekali dorongan jari panjang Murasakibara berhasil masuk semuanya.

"Tambahkan jari telunjuk."

Dimasukkannya jari telunjuknya sama mudahnya seperti jari tengahnya membuat Kuroko makin berteriak kencang.

"Masukkan juga jari manis." Hening sedetik hingga Akashi menambahkan, "Masukkan juga kelingkingmu, Atsushi." Kata Akashi sadis. 'Ukuran Atsushi terlalu mengerikan.' Batin Akashi.

"AAAA!" teriak keras Kuroko saat empat jari tersebut tertanam di rektumnya. Karena melebarnya rektum Kuroko secara tiba-tiba tersebut, darah segar perlahan keluar dari lubang anusnya. Tinggal tambah satu jari lagi maka ini akan menjadi _fisting_.

"Aka-chin, rasanya panas sekali dan sempit. Apa selanjutnya yang aku lakukan?" tanya Murasakibara kebingungan.

Mengalahkan suara desahan keras dari Kuroko, Akashi kembali memberi petunjuk, "Sekarang, secara perlahan gerakan jarimu. Buat agar lubang Tetsuya melebar."

Murasakibara yang memang tidak mengerti apa yang dia perbuat hanya menggerakkan jari-jarinya secara asal. Kuroko berteriak keras karena sakit yang dideranya, hingga kemudian, "NYAAHH!" erang Kuroko. Murasakibara ternyata berhasil menyentuh _sweet spot _Kuroko.

Akashi langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Kuroko. Dia merasa inti acara bisa segera dilakukan. "Atsushi cukup, keluarkan jarimu." Perintah Akashi. Murasakibara mengeluarkan jari-jarinya agak cepat, membuat Kuroko kembali mengerang kesakitan. Darah segar mengalir dari anus Kuroko.

Kata kemudian Akashi menatap Murasakibara sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang kita akan 'menyembuhkan' _ochinchin_mu, Atsushi, dan untuk rasa enak Tetsuya yang ketiga, masukkan _ochinchin_mu ke lubang Tetsuya..." Akashi menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, "Secara langsung dan cepat."

"Ti-tidak.. jangan.. jangan Murasakibara-kun.. aku mohon.. jangan Akashi-kun.." pinta Kuroko memelas dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"HYAHH!" teriak keras dibarengi klimaks Kuroko saat penis Murasakibara masuk sepenuhnya, langsung menabrak _sweet spot_ Kuroko. Spermanya membasahi dada Kuroko dan sedikit membasahi seragam Akashi yang berjongkok dekat kepalanya.

Murasakibara, sebagai tersangka yang memasukkan penisnya secara langsung dan cepat, membelalakkan matanya lebar saat merasa sensasi yang baginya baru. Saat penis Murasakibara sepenuhnya masuk, dia langsung klimaks, di dalam rektum Kuroko. Jangan lupakan spermanya yang menyembur sangat banyak, membuatnya mengalir keluar secara perlahan dari rektum Kuroko yang tidak mampu menampungnya.

"Aka-chin.. Aka-chin.." gagap Murasakibara dengan wajah seperti ketakutan. "Aku 'pipis'... Aku 'pipis' di dalam lubang Kuro-chin..."

Akashi menanggapi dengan sedikit tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Atsushi. Itu tandanya _ochinchin_mu sudah 'sembuh'. Sekarang, perlahan tarik _ochinchin_mu keluar, kemudian dorong masuk dengan cepat."

Murasakibara menuruti perkataan Akashi. "Aka-chin, rasanya seperti ingin pipis lagi.." kata Murasakibara dengan wajah dipenuhi peluh. Kuroko tidak banyak bereaksi sekarang, hanya matanya yang menutup makin erat menahan sakit dan nikmat.

"Ulangi itu terus sampai kau 'pipis' lagi Atsushi. Tapi sebelum itu..." Akashi mengeluarkan benda bundar dengan lubang ditengahnya, yaitu _cock ring_, "Kita akan pasangkan ini pada 'maiubo' Tetsuya." Kata Akashi seraya memasangkan _cock ring_ pada penis Kuroko. Kuroko kembali mengerang.

"Sekarang bergerak, Atsushi." Perintah Akashi kembali memegangi kedua tangan Kuroko di samping kepalanya.

Murasakibara perlahan kembali memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya. Murasakibara yang memang asing dengan hal seperti ini dengan cepat segera menegang. Begitu pula Kuroko. _Cock ring _beserta penis besar Murasakibara menjadi kombinasi yang memabukkan, sakit sekaligus nikmat.

"Hah..ah...ha..eng..." desah Kuroko. Penisnya sudah sangat tegang, isinya siap keluar kapanpun, tapi _cock ring _tersebut menghalangi jalur keluarnya sperma. "Le..lepas kan, Aka..-kun.. ah.. Aku.. ah.. tidak.. kuat.. eng.."

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Sudah lama aku tidak memberi 'latihan' padamu. Apa yang aku berikan sekarang belum bisa membayar waktu yang sudah lewat. Aku akan menikmati ini lebih lama. Aku rindu wajah Tetsuya yang memerah. Aku juga rindu desahan Tetsuya." Kata Akashi sambil menjilat air mata Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba, "Aka-chin.. aku.. mau 'pipis' lagi."

"Aku izinkan, Atsushi."

Dalam sekali tarikan dan dorongan, Murasakibara kembali klimaks di dalam rektum Kuroko. Murasakibara mendorong penisnya sangat dalam, membuat semburan spermanya langsung menghantam _sweet spot_ Kuroko. Dia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan lubang sempit Kuroko makin menyempit. Kuroko mengerang keras saat isi perutnya kembali terasa hangat oleh sperma Murasakibara. Dan Kuroko pun mengalami _dry orgasm _bersamaan dengan klimaksnya Murasakibara.

Keduanya terengah kelelahan pasca klimaks barusan. Perlahan Murasakibara mencabut penisnya, dan terjatuh terlentang saking lelahnya. Begitu juga Kuroko, melihat kondisinya bisa dikatakan dia nyaris pingsan.

"Tetsuya, apa kau baru mengalami orgasme kering? Tidak boleh, Tetsuya. Aku kan juga ingin 'keluar'." Kata Akashi berjongkok di atas dada Kuroko, dan membuka sabuk serta resleting celananya. Dia ingin Kuroko melakukan _blow job_ terhadapnya.

Belum sempat celananya terbuka penuh, tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan pintu ruang loker yang dibuka sangat keras. Pelaku pendobrakan pintu adalah Midorima. Bukan main terkejutnya dia melihat ketiga orang dalam ruang tersebut, dengan keadaan ketiganya sangat 'berantakan'.

"Ada apa, Shintaro? Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Akashi masih berjongkok di atas dada Kuroko sambil membenarkan celananya.

'Sial, aku terlambat!' batin Midorima. "Aku kemari menjemput Kuroko." kata Midorima agak ketus.

"Oh~, Tetsuya ya? Aku tidak tahu kau sedekat itu dengan Tetsuya sampai harus mengantarnya pulang." Kata Akashi dingin. "Atsushi, kita pulang. Pakai celanamu." Akashi memerintah Murasakibara sambil berjalan meraih tasnya.

"Eh~, tapi aku masih lelah, Aka-chin..."

"Sekarang, Atsushi."

"Hai~..." balas Murasakibara ogah-ogahan berdiri sambil memungut celana dan tasnya.

Akashi dan Murasakibara berjalan keluar. Saat tepat berdiri di depan pintu, Akashi berbalik menghadap Midorima. "Shintaro, aku akan senang kalau kau mau membereskan 'kekacauan' ini." Kata Akashi sambil menutup pelan pintu.

Midorima terdiam sejenak hingga kemudian tersadar dia sedang bersama Kuroko yang masih terbaring di lantai. Langsung dia menghampiri Kuroko dan apa yang dia lihat membuatnya menatap miris pada Kuroko.

Terlihat jalur bekas air mata dan saliva di wajah Kuroko. Putingnya agak bengkak. Penisnya masih agak tegang dengan _cock ring_ yang masih terpasang. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah ceceran sperma bercampur darah di atas lantai. Akan sulit saat membersihkannya nanti.

"Kuroko, ayo, aku bantu membersihkan tubuhmu." Kata Midorima sambil melingkarkan tangan Kuroko di sekeliling lehernya, dan tangan Midorima memegang pinggang Kuroko. Perlahan Midorima mengangkat tubuh lemah Kuroko dan memapahnya menuju kamar mandi yang memang bersebelahan dengan ruang loker.

Begitu tiba di salah satu bilik mandi, Midorima melepas kacamatanya dan mengamankannya di saku seragamnya. "Kuroko, aku akan melepas _cock ring_nya. Jadi tahan sebentar, nodayo." Kata Midorima dengan Kuroko dalam dekapannya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk. Kuroko berdiri menghadap dinding.

Midorima kemudian menyalakan shower, tidak memedulikan seragamnya yang jadi basah. Perlahan Midorima menarik lepas _cock ring _tersebut. Kuroko langsung menyemburkan spermanya yang tadi memang belum sepenuhnya keluar. Dia berpegangan erat pada dinding di depannya sambil mengeluarkan desahan tertahan. Midorima yang melihatnya merasa sangat khawatir.

"Mido..rima-kun.. hah.. baju..hah ..mu basah.."

"Ck! Ini bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan hal ini." Marah Midorima. "Kuroko, aku akan membantu membersihkan lubang anusmu. Jadi tahanlah sebentar."

"Tapi.." protes Kuroko dengan suara lemah.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Secara perlahan Midorima memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang anus Kuroko. Padahal baru satu jari, tapi sperma Murasakibara mengalir keluar dengan cepat. Entah berapa banyak sperma yang Murasakibara 'beri' untuk Kuroko. Midorima memasukkan satu lagi jarinya, sperma yang keluar semakin banyak. 'Kuso! Banyak sekali!' marah Midorima dalam hati merasakan sperma Murasakibara di jarinya. Rasanya sangat menjijikan.

Detik berganti menit. Midorima, si _tsundere_, tetap setia membantu Kuroko membersihkan tubuh Kuroko. Tidak mempedulikan kemungkinan akan terserang flu karena berlama-lama berada di bawah _shower_.

Setelah dirasa tubuh Kuroko sudah bersih, Midorima mematikan _shower_, lalu dengan sigap memapah Kuroko menuju ruang loker untuk segera berpakaian dan pulang. Baru selangkah keluar dari bilik mandi, Midorima dikejutkan dengan adanya seseorang dihadapannya.

"Midorimacchi, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Kurokocchi-ku?" tanya Kise dengan wajah menahan marah. "Aku teringat belum bertemu Kurokocchi di akhir latihan hari ini. Aku ingin pulang bersama Kurokocchi, jadi aku menunggunya di gerbang. Lama aku menunggu, Kurokocchi tidak datang juga, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Dan kau tahu apa yang aku lihat saat membuka pintu ruang loker?" tanya Kise memberi jeda sesaat. "Ternyata itu hasil perbuatan bejatmu, ya, Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise sedikit berteriak.

"Jangan seenaknya menuduh, Kise! Seharusnya kau yang sadar diri! Kau sama saja dengan Akashi dan Murasakibara, memaksakan diri kalian pada Kuroko!" marah Midorima agak berteriak.

"Hah~? Akashicchi? Murasakicchi? Aku?" tanya Kise dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Jelas-jelas kau yang sedang bersama dengan Kurokocchi yang telanjang. Kau berani menyalahkan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak ada saat kejadian?!" teriak Kise.

"Kise-kun, apa yang Midorima-kun katakan benar. Ini.."

"Diam, Kurokocchi! Aku tidak suka Kurokocchi membenarkan apa kata Midorimacchi!" bentak Kise. "Dan segera lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Kurokocchi! Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya selain aku!" sambung Kise sambil menunjuk Midorima.

"Justru tangan kotormu itulah yang harus dihindari oleh Kuroko, nodayo!"

*DUAK

Perkataan Midorima langsung terhenti karena Kise menendang perutnya sangat kencang. Midorima langsung tersungkur di lantai kamar mandi. Begitu juga Kuroko ikut terjatuh karena ikut tertarik bersama Midorima. Kacamata yang tadi dia amankan di saku seragamnya terlempar dan lensanya retak cukup parah.

"Midorima-kun!" teriak Kuroko sambil berusaha membantu Midorima berdiri. Belum sempat menyentuh Midorima, Kuroko langsung ditarik kasar oleh Kise. "Kise-kun apa yang mmph.." perkataan Kuroko langsung terhenti karena Kise membungkam mulutnya dengan mencium Kuroko agak kasar, menandakan Kise sangat marah sekarang.

"Aku tidak suka Kurokocchi membela Midorimacchi. Bukankan aku sudah bilang bahwa Kurokocchi milikku?" Kata Kise tegas sambil melepas blazernya dan menyampirkannya di tubuh telanjang Kuroko. "Kita pulang sekarang, Kurokocchi." Sambung Kise sambil menyeret Kuroko, meninggalkan Midorima yang masih mengerang kesakitan di lantai kamar mandi.

**.**

**-SEE YOU or GOOD BYE-**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 2 update. Selesai tepat pukul 00.45 WIB. Sengaja di upload malam karena berrating M (apa hubungannya?)

Capek ngetiknya, padahal 4k+ kata doang.

Bagaimana dgn chapter ini? Apakah terlalu cepat? Maaf ya, Tama agak males ngetik sound effect desahan & erangannya, jadi cuma lewat kata-kata aja. Kalau ada yg kurang dimengerti silakan tanya.

Oh ya, minna-san udah liat KuroBas chapter 214? Akhirnya temen kecil Kuroko dimunculin, dan ga ada kata lain buat ngegambarin cowok itu selain kata MANIS. Pokoknya minna-san harus liat. Oh ya, namanya **Ogiwara Shigehiro**.

Oke, cukup curhatnya. Jangan lupa R&R ya, and no flame...

Dan apakah fic ini perlu Tama update? Soalnya Tama bingung mau dibawa kemana ni fic (kayak lagu aja)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Rate M. Non-con. Rape. Violence. 'Toy'. Yandere Akashi & Kise. Bahasa vulgar aka non-sensor. Siapa yang berbicara tidak dituliskan semuanya. Beberapa kata bhs inggris. OOC. Typo(s). Dll**

**Previous scene:** "Aku tidak suka Kurokocchi membela Midorimacchi. Bukankan aku sudah bilang bahwa Kurokocchi milikku?" Kata Kise tegas sambil melepas blazernya dan menyampirkannya di tubuh telanjang Kuroko. "Kita pulang sekarang, Kurokocchi." Sambung Kise sambil menyeret Kuroko, meninggalkan Midorima yang masih mengerang kesakitan di lantai kamar mandi.

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung tindak seksual antara laki-laki dan tindak kekerasan fisik. Bila anda tetap membaca membaca dan mem-flame, artinya anda tidak bisa baca.**

* * *

**.**

**Discipline**

**By Neko11Tama10**

**.**

Kise segera menyeret Kuroko ke ruang loker dan dengan terburu-buru dan agak kasar membantu Kuroko memakaikan seragamnya. Dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan mau ditentang, jadi Kuroko agak segan untuk menentangnya.

Midorima yang selama beberapa menit masih merintih kesakitan akhirnya bisa segera bangkit. Dia memakai kacamatanya yang sudah retak dan agak limbung berjalan ke arah ruang loker. Pandangannya tidak jelas, beberapa kali dia terantuk kakinya sendiri. Perutnya juga masih terasa sakit. Tendangan dari Kise cukup keras. Tapi dia tetap berjalan perlahan menuju ruang loker. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus menjauhkan Kise dari Kuroko, entah apa yang akan dilakukan terhadapnya nanti.

Akhirnya Midorima tiba di ruang loker, menemukan Kise yang tengah menyeret paksa Kuroko. Kise terlihat sangat marah.

"Kurokocchi! Jangan membuatku untuk memakai cara kekerasan ya! Aku bilang pulang, pulang!"

"Aku akan pulang. Tapi tidak dengan Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko pelan tapi tegas. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Kise yang mencengkeram erat lengan kirinya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, kekuatan Kise lebih besar.

Midorima berjalan mendekati mereka, berusaha melepaskan Kuroko dari Kise. "Kise, kau dengar apa kata Kuroko. Lepaskan dia sekarang juga," perintah Midorima.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami, Midorima-cchi!"

"Kau menyakiti Kuroko, tentu ini menjadi urusanku."

"Heh, mengacalah, Midorimacchi! Kau sendiri yang tadi baru 'bermain' dengan Kurokocchi! Sekarang menjauhlah dari kami!" Kise kembali menghadiahi Midorima dengan sebuah tinjuan, mengakibatkan Midorima langsung tersungkur ke lantai. "Dan kau juga, Kurokocchi! Aku juga akan memakai cara kekerasan kalau kau tetap keras kepala tidak mau pulang sekarang!" Kise kembali menyeret Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja kalau.." perkataan Kuroko terputus karena Kise memukul tengkuk Kuroko sehingga membuatnya hilang kesadaran seketika. Kise segara menggendongnya di pundaknya, hendak membawanya pulang.

Sebelum Kise melangkah lebih jauh dari ruang loker, dia berbalik badan menghadap Midorima, "Midorimacchi, dengar perkataanku. Kurokocchi milikku! Hanya milikku! Berani kau menyentuhnya lagi, kau akan merasakan sakit yang lebih hebat daripada ini!"

"Apa kau tuli, Kise? Aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Dan jangan seenaknya kau mencap Kuroko sebagai milikmu. Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa, nodayo. Dia hanya miliknya sendiri!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Kise berjalan keluar ruang loker. "Dan sampaikan apa yang aku katakan ini pada Aominecchi. Dan apabila dia kembali memukuliku, aku tidak akan segan untuk membalasnya!"

*BLAM

Terdengar suara pintu ruang loker yang ditutup dengan kencang. Midorima masih terduduk di lantai, membersihkan hidungnya yang ternyata berdarah.

.

* * *

.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Aka-chin..." panggil Murasakibara. "Aka-chin... Kenapa jalannya cepat sekali? Aku lelah jalan cepat-cepat."

Alashi tidak memedulikan perkataan Murasakibara. Dia tetap berjalan dengan cepat di lorong sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. 'Brengsek! Shintaro pengganggu! Aku bahkan belum sempat menurunkan celanaku tadi,' pikir Akashi kesal.

"Atsushi, hari ini kau menginap di rumahku."

"Heh~, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku punya 'maiubo' rasa baru. Aku ingin kau merasakannya."

"Benarkah? Mau... mau..." jawab Murasakibara sambil tersenyum cerah. "Asyik, maiubo lagi~. Ne, Aka-chin, apa lebih enak dibanding 'maiubo' milik Kuro-chin?"

"Ya, tentu saja, Atsushi," jawab Akashi sambil memberi senyum simpul. 'Maiubo' milikku," batin Akashi. Sepertinya Akashi sangat kesal karena menggunakan Murasakibara sebagai pelampiasan hasratnya.

.

* * *

.

Dari kamar Aomine samar terdengar nada dering ponsel milik Aomine. Ternyata panggilan masuk tersebut dari Midorima. Ibu Aomine yang kebetulan ada di kamarnya mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo, selamat sore.." sapa Ibu Aomine.

Midorima di seberang telepon agak bingung karena yang terdengar adalah suara seorang perempuan. _"Halo, selamat sore. Benarkah ini nomor Aomine Daiki?"_

"Iya, ini dengan ibunya Daiki. Sayang sekali, Daiki sekarang tidak bisa menerima telepon. Ada yang perlu disampaikan, Midorima-kun?"

"_Memangnya kenapa, nodayo? Eh, maaf, maksudku, memangnya ada apa dengan Aomine-kun?"_

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Saat ke kamar Daiki, dia sudah terbaring di lantai. Karena khawatir aku segera memanggilkan dokter ke rumah. Kata dokter Daiki pingsan, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa, tapi sepertinya dia sedang banyak pikiran. Apakah Midorima-kun tahu sesuatu mengenai ini?"

'_Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Aomine sampai pingsan? Ck, dia pasti sangat memikirkan Kuroko. dan tidak mungkin aku menceritakan ini padanya pada saat dia tidak sedang sehat begini,'_ pikir Midorima, membuat jeda panjang dalam percakapan tersebut.

"Halo? Midorima-kun, kau masih di sana?"

"Ah, maafkan aku, Aomine-san. Aku tidak tahu mengenai apa yang sedang menjadi beban pikirannya. Aku akan menelepon lagi nanti. Sampaikan salamku untuk Aomine-kun. Selamat sore."

Dan diputuslah telepon antara Midorima dan Ibu Aomine, membuat Midorima semakin bingung harus berbuat apa.

.

* * *

.

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran sekita m, bercat putih polos dan perabotan kamar seadanya, terdapat dua orang pemuda. Salah seorangnya yang berambut kuning tengah membaca sebuah majalah. Tangan kanannya tengah mengelus surai berwarna biru dengan sayang seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur (red: pingsan) di sebelahnya. Berkali-kali diliriknya pemuda di sebelahnya tersebut, berharap dia segera terbangun.

Dan permohonannya terkabul, pemuda bersurai biru perlahan membuka matanya, dan menampakkan seseorang yang sempat membuatnya memiliki mimpi buruk.

"Kise-kun.." kaget pemuda bersurai biru, Kuroko Tetsuya, pada si pemuda bersurai kuning, Kise Ryouta. "Ke-kenapa Kise-kun ada di sini?"

"Hm? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kita akan pulang? Jadi tentu saja aku mengantarkanmu pulang kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai pakaianku?"

"Eh? Ini?" tunjuk Kise pada kaos yang tengah dipakainya, sebuah kaos _free size_ berwarna putih milik Kuroko. "Saat perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba hujan. Ibu Kurokocchi yang memilihkan baju ini-ssu," jelas Kise.

"Tadi hujan?"

"Yap, kita berdua basah kuyup-ssu, dan bodohnya kita sama-sama tidak bawa payung. Oh ya, saat sampai di rumah, Kuroko-san menyuruhku mandi air hangat, katanya takut aku terkena flu. Karena Kurokocchi masih 'tertidur', jadi tadi aku membantu Kurokocchi mandi bersamaku. Aku juga yang memakaikan pakaian untukmu-ssu," sambung Kise sambil menunjuk pakaian Kuroko.

Kuroko terbelalak. Apakah tadi Kise...

"Hahaha, kenapa kaget seperti itu-ssu? Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada ibumu,"

"Jadi, Kise-kun tidak..."

"Hah? Tidak apa-ssu?" tanya Kise, tapi akhirnya mengerti maksud Kuroko, "Hahaha, Kurokocchi, apakah kau mengira aku berbuat hal seperti dulu itu?" Kise memeluk Kuroko sehingga membuat kedua terbaring, "Aku tidak menyentuh Kurokocchi kok. Yah, maksudku, aku menyentuh Kurokocchi saat kita mandi tadi, tapi Kurokocchi tenang saja, bukan menyentuh dalam artian vulgar-ssu, jadi Kurokocchi tenang saja ya."

Keduanya tidak bergerak maupun berbicara, tetap dalam posisi Kise memeluk Kuroko sambil sesekali mencium aroma sampo Kuroko.

Kuroko yang berada dalam dekapan Kise mulai merasa nyaman. Sehabis mandi di tempat Kuroko, aroma tubuh Kise jadi seperti aroma tubuh ayah dan ibunya, membuatnya merasa hangat dan tenang. Kuroko siap menjelajah alam mimpi lagi saat tiba-tiba Kise kembali berbicara.

"Aku sayang Kurokocchi-ssu.."

"Eh?" Kuroko langsung tersadar penuh.

"Aku sangat sayang Kurokocchi. Maaf, maafkan aku atas apa yang dulu aku lakukan," setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Kuroko, tenyata Kise menangis. "Pikiranku kacau saat Akashicchi mengatakan aku boleh 'mendisiplinkanmu'. Bahkan pikiranku masih kacau saat Aominecchi memukuliku. Jujur, aku terobsesi pada Kurokocchi. Bahkan beberapa kali aku pernah masturbasi sambil memikirkan Kurokocchi. Tingkah ceriaku kemarin hanya pura-pura agar orang lain tidak ada yang tahu tentang kita. Untung Kurokocchi berwajah datar, jadi tidak ada yang curiga-ssu." Air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Kuroko makin banyak.

"Saat Aominecchi menjadi protektif padamu, aku menjadi sadar, bahwa apa yang aku lakukan sangat bodoh, melakukan hal kotor pada orang yang aku sayangi, haha. Apalagi setelah hari ini, melihat Kurokocchi tengah telanjang dalam pelukan Midorimacchi."

"Tapi Midorima-kun tidak melakukan apapun," potong Kuroko.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tadi aku hanya emosi, aku akan meminta maaf pada Midorimacchi, aku juga siap jika dia ingin membalas perlakuanku tadi-ssu. Aku hanya tidak rela melihat Kurokocchi bersama orang lain. Aku hanya ingin Kurokocchi menjadi milikku," kata Kise posesif sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kurokocchi boleh menghinaku atau memukuliku jika mau. Tapi, aku mohon, jangan membenciku!" tangisan Kise makin keras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Hening sejenak. Kuroko tidak bergerak, bahkan membalas pelukan Kise pun tidak. "Kise-kun, bisa tolong duduk sebentar?" pinta Kuroko. Dengan perlahan Kise mengambil posisi duduk dan mneghapus air mata dari pipinya. "Kise-kun, kau bilang tadi aku boleh memukulmu kan?" Kise mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu rapatkan gigimu. Ini akan sakit."

Kise merapatkan giginya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kise merasa sangat sakit di wajahnya. Dia langsung terjatuh dari kasur, membuat suara gaduh di lantai. Kuroko tidak memberinya pukulan, tetapi sebuah _ignite pass_. Bibir Kise sobek dan dari lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Perlahan dia memegang hidungnya. Rasanya perih, tetapi untunglah tidak sampai patah.

Kuroko bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. "Kise-kun tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan ambilkan obat untuk lukamu itu. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, sebaiknya kau menginap," kata Kuroko sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Mendengar perkataan Kuroko malah membuat Kise semakin terisak keras. Dia merasa menjadi orang terbodoh karena telah berbuat keji pada orang sebaik Kuroko.

.

* * *

.

"Keh!" desah Akashi saat penisnya tengah dikulum penuh oleh mulut Murasakibara. "Atsushi, bagaimana 'maiubo' milikku? Enak?"

"Ehak" jawab Murasakibara dengan penis Akashi masih berada dalam mulutnya, memberi vibrasi mengejutkan. Dalam hitungan detik Akashi orgasme di dalam mulut Murasakibara yang langsung menyedotnya, seperti menyeruput minuman melalui sebuah sedotan. Akashi bergerak gelisah keenakan. Kakinya yang sudah tidak mengenakan celana sehelaipun menjepit keras kepala Murasakibara. Kekesalannya pada Midorima karena sudah mengganggu waktu berharganya bersama Kuroko dia lampiaskan dengan 'bermain' bersama Murasakibara.

"Aka-chin~... lagi," kata Murasakibara dengan mata sayu dan menghapus lelehan sperma yang tidak semuanya berhasil dia telan.

Akashi yang masih terengah hebat secara perlahan mengambil posisi duduk di ranjangnya.

"Atsushi, apa kau ingin 'pipis' seperti saat bersama Tetsuya tadi?" pertanyaan Akashi dijawab dengan anggukan dan gumaman singkat. "Kalau begitu sekarang berbaring terlentang. Kau pasti lelah, jadi biar aku yang bergerak."

Murasakibara segera mengambil posisi berbaring terlentang. Akashi menarik lepas celana Murasakibara dan perlahan duduk di atas perutnya.

"Atsushi, kau tahu keahlianku selain bermain _shogi_?" Murasakibara menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahumu. Aku pandai menunggangi kuda. Dan yang akan menjadi 'kudaku' sekarang," perlahan Akashi mendekatkan kepala penis Murasakibara pada lubang anusnya, "adalah Atsushi." Dengan cepat Akashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya sehingga penis Murasakibara tertanam penuh pada rektumnya. Ukuran penis Murasakibara yang 'mengerikan' secara tepat langsung menghantam _sweetspot_nya, membuat Akashi langsung orgasme dan membasahi dada Murasakibara.

Murasakibara yang memang sejak awal menahan diri untuk tidak 'pipis', langsung orgasme di dalam rektum Akashi.

"Atsushi, siapa yang mengizinkanmu 'pipis', hah?"

"Ma-maaf, Aka-chin, aku tidak sengaja..." Murasakibara menjawab dengan memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Atsushi, jangan 'pipis' bila belum aku izinkan. Mengerti?" Murasakibara mengangguk. "Kemarikan kedua tanganmu. Tanganmu akan menjadi tali kekangnya dan _ochinchin_mu akan menjadi sadelnya."

Akashi bergerak, naik turun, depan belakang, kanan kiri, terus seperti itu. Benar apa kata Akashi bahwa dia pandai menunggangi kuda, belum 5 menit dia sudah membuat 'kudanya', Murasakibara, terengah kewalahan. Salivanya keluar deras, matanya sampai berbalik ke belakang hanya memperlihatkan bagian yang berwarna putih, dadanya membusung ke atas dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan penuh kenikmatan.

Dan 'sadel' yang Akashi duduki, terasa sangat penuh di dalam rektumnya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa menjadi pihak yang akan 'dimasuki' akan terasa memabukkan seperti ini. Dia terbiasa menjadi pihak yang 'memasuki' Kuroko. Pantas saja Kuroko selalu berujung sama dengan dirinya sekarang, merasa 'melayang'.

"Aka-chin... aku tidak kuat.."

"Sebentar lagi, ah... Atsushi."

Akashi terus bergerak 'menunggangi' Murasakibara. Keduanya mendesah hebat. "Atsushi, aku izinkan kau 'pipis'."

Dalam hitungan detik, Murasakibara memuntahkan spermanya jauh-jauh ke dalam rektum Akashi, bahkan lebih banyak dari orgasme pertamanya, sehingga sebagian besar langsung mengalir keluar dari dalam rektum Akashi. Murasakibara sampai bergerak gelisah atas orgasme yang menderanya. Akashi yang merasa 'kudanya mengamuk' juga langsung memuntahkan spermanya. Dia mencengkeram erat tangan Murasakibara yang menjadi 'tali kekangnya'. Giginya menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, menahan mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

Akashi langsung ambruk di atas dada Murasakibara. Mereka berdua bisa mendengar nafas terengah dan detakan jantung masing-masing. Saliva bercampur darah dari bibir Akashi jatuh menetes di dada Murasakibara. Keduanya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mencari selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya. Bahkan penis Murasakibara masih belum ditarik keluar dari rektumnya. Lagipula, Akashi sudah memerintahkan pada para _maid_nya untuk tidak mengganggunya, kamarnya pun kedap suara dan sudah dia kunci, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan sesuatu yang mengganggu mereka.

Dan sebelum Akashi berlabuh ke alam mimpi, dia membuat sebuah sumpah yang hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu, 'Tetsuya, sebentar lagi, kau yang akan 'menunggangiku', di kamarku ini.'

**.**

**-SEE YOU or GOOD BYE-**

**.**

* * *

**Maaf ya chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya.**

**Btw, siapa yang merasa bakal ada adegan KiKuro ke-2? Hahaha, maaf ya, aq ga buat, kasian Kuro-chan.**

**Untuk chapter depan, siap2 untuk 'sadistic Akashi', hhe..**

**RnR please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Rate M+. Non-con. Rape. Violence. BDSM. Yandere Akashi & Kise. Bahasa vulgar aka non-sensor. Siapa yang berbicara tidak dituliskan semuanya. Beberapa kata . OOC. Typo(s). Dll**

**Previous scene: 'Tetsuya, sebentar lagi, kau yang akan 'menunggangiku', di kamarku ini.'.**

**Fic ini mengandung tindak seksual antara laki-laki dan tindak kekerasan fisik. Bila anda tetap membaca membaca dan mem-flame, artinya anda tidak bisa baca.**

* * *

**.**

**Discipline**

**By Neko11Tama10**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06:00, satu jam lagi menuju waktu Kuroko biasa bangun untuk bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Tidurnya terganggu saat merasa sesuatu menyentuh tubuhnya dan ada sesuatu yang basah di lehernya. Awalnya Kuroko tidak terlalu menganggapnya. Dia mengira itu adalah Nigou yang meminta makan padanya. Tetapi semakin lama jilatan di lehernya semakin parah, rasanya sangat basah dan Kuroko berpikir bahwa Nigou tidak pernah berliur berlebihan.

Kuroko membalikkan badannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Ada sesuatu yang berat tengah memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Dilihatnya, itu adalah sebuah lengan. Nigou tidak punya lengan kecuali dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia.

Kuroko yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu mendapat hal tidak menyenangkan dimana dia diperlakukan tidak baik oleh Murasakibara, kemudian adegan pemukulan Midorima oleh Kise, dan berakhir dengan dia dibawa pulang oleh Kise dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, kembali mendapat hal tidak menyenangkan.

Kise yang malam sebelumnya menginap di rumah Kuroko kembali 'menyerangnya'. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu Kise menangis sambil meminta maaf atas perlakuan asusilanya dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Dengan kekuatan ekstra, Kuroko membalik badannya dan menemukan Kise tengah menjilati lehernya. Sesekali menghisapnya dan memberi tanda di sana. Kuroko memberontak tetapi dengan cepat Kise menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak banyak bergerak. Kise memiting tubuh mungil Kuroko, menahan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang berusaha memukul dan menendangnya. Bibir Kuroko dibungkam oleh bibir Kise. Ciuman dari Kise terasa menyakitkan. Beberapa kali Kise menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Luka di bibir Kise bekas tinjuan Kuroko mulai terbuka lagi mengakibatkan mereka tidak hanya bertukar saliva, tetapi juga bertukar darah.

Kise mulai hilang kesabaran. Tangan kirinya dia pergunakan untuk meraba tubuh bagian atas Kuroko. Beberapa kali mencubit puting Kuroko dan membuatnya mengerang kesakitan di tengah ciuman mereka. Tangan Kise terus begerak turun hingga akhirnya mencapai celana Kuroko. Dalam satu tarikan, Kise berhasil melepas pertahanan Kuroko pada bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Kise mengambil jarak dengan tubuh Kuroko. Sambil menjilat bibirnya dan menikmati pemandangan Kuroko yang berada di bawahnya, Kise membalikkan tubuh Kuroko. Tanpa persiapan apapun, Kise memaksa pinggul Kuroko agar terangkat. Dan dalam satu dorongan, Kise memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang anus Kuroko.

**DISCIPLINE**

Pip-pip-pip-pip-pip-pip-pip.

Kuroko terbangun mendadak saat didengarnya suara alarm jam wekernya. Melihat jam wekernya, ternyata menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Perlahan mengambil posisi duduk, Kuroko merasa sesuatu yang berat tengah melingkar di atas perutnya. Jantung Kuroko seakan berhenti berdetak. Dia baru mengalami kejadian asusila dan akan mengalaminya lagi? Melihat si pemeluk ternyata adalah Kise Ryouta yang tengah tidur dengan lelapnya.

Kuroko bingung, alarm jam wekernya belum dia matikan. Dalam pikirannya Kuroko berpikir ulang tentang kejadian yang baru menimpanya. Tepat pukul 06:00 Kise menyerangnya dan saat terbangun juga pada pukul 06:00 Kise tengah tertidur nyenyak di sebelahnya. Kuroko memeriksa lehernya, kering. Bibirnya juga tidak berdarah. Dia juga memeriksa celananya yang masih terpasang pada pinggangnya.

Kuroko sadar bahwa yang tadi dia alami adalah mimpi, mimpi buruk sebab sebetulnya dia merasa takut saat dengan baik hatinya dia meminta Kise menginap. Kuroko takut Kise akan bertindak asusila lagi. Dan ketakutannya ternyata tercermin pada mimpinya.

Kise yang mudah tidur tetapi juga mudah terbangun, dikagetkan oleh pergerakan Kuroko yang hendak mematikan alarm jam wekernya. Dengan bingung Kise bertanya, "Kurokocchi, kenapa bangun-ssu? Ini kan baru jam 6."

Kuroko merasa tidak enak hati untuk mengatakan alasan utamanya terbangun, jadi Kuroko mengatakan alasan yang menurutnya masuk akal, "Maaf Kise-kun, aku salah mengeset alarmnya. Kalau kau masih ingin tidur, tidurlah, aku kalau sudah bangun maka tidak bisa tidur lagi".

Kise menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal, sesekali mencium aroma Kuroko di sana. Sedangkan Kuroko secara perlahan bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke luar kamar, sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya selama satu jam menuju waktu bangun tidurnya seperti biasanya. Mungkin sesekali membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan tidak ada salahnya.

**DISCIPLINE**

Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul 7:15. Kise yang sejak sejam yang lalu melanjutkan acara tidurnya terbangun karena suara pintu yang terbuka. Kise terduduk kaget, menemukan Kuroko yang berpakaian lengkap. Darah Kise serasa mendidih. Jelas-jelas Kuroko berpakaian lengkap tetapi dengan mudahnya Kise menegang dengan penampilan Kuroko yang menurutnya 'menggairahkan'.

Rambut berwarna biru muda milik Kuroko setengah basah, tetesan air membasahi pakaian di bahunya, tersampir handuk kecil di bahunya. Kise yang memang sangat dan terlalu terobsesi oleh Kuroko mulai merasakan tanda bahaya. Dia baru meminta maaf kemarin malam atas tindakan asusilanya, tidak mungkin dia melanggarnya dengan kembali menyerangnya. Dalam sekejap, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kise keluar dari kamar Kuroko.

Kise berlari seperti orang gila menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya di sebelah kamar Kuroko. Menarik turun celananya, Kise menemukan kejantanannya menegang dan ujungnya sudah mengeluarkan prasperma. Kise menangis dalam diam. Dia merasa bersalah terhadap Kuroko.

Dia akui dia nyaris menyerang Kuroko saat tidur kemarin malam. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan untuk tidak menyentuh orang yang disukainya saat orang tersebut jelas-jelas tidur disebelahnya, tanpa perlindungan apapun, tanpa perasaan takut bahwa yang tidur di sebelahnya adalah 'seekor serigala' yang siap untuk 'menyantap' Kuroko kapanpun. Apalagi wangi tubuh Kuroko yang memabukkan bagi Kise.

Kise menghabiskan waktu nyaris setengah jam di kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya, dengan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Kuroko dan hanya Kuroko. Dan Kise melakukannya sambil menangis.

**DISCIPLINE**

Selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, Kise segera memakai seragamnya yang untungnya sudah kering. Dia turun dari kamar Kuroko saat mendengar panggilan dari ibu Kuroko untuk sarapan bersama.

Sampai di ruang makan, seluruh anggota keluarga Kuroko, yang terdiri atas ayah, ibu, dan nenek Kuroko, ternyata sudah duduk terlebih dulu. Dengan canggung Kise mengucap salam "Ohayou" dan salamnya dibalas ramah oleh semuanya. Kise mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kuroko. _'Seperti makan dengan mertua-ssu'_, pikir Kise sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sambil mengatupkan tangannya dan mengucapkan "Itadakimasu", Kise melahap makanannya. Baru membuka mulutnya, Kise merasa perih di bibirnya. Ternyata _ignite pass_ dari Kuroko di wajahnya semalam masih terasa menyakitkan. Entah apakah dia bisa makan bila bibirnya terasa perih seperti ini.

Nenek Kuroko yang melihat Kise meringis sambil memegang bibirnya merasa cemas. "Ryou-chan, ada apa? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

Sambil memasang senyum aneh diwajahnya, Kise menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Baa-chan. Aku terkena bola basket dan bibirku terluka, jadi agak sakit kalau dibuka-ssu."

Kuroko yang berada di sebelahnya tidak berkata apa-apa. Melirik sekilas pada Kise yang makan perlahan sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan, dalam hatinya Kuroko merasa sedikit bersalah sebab Kise seperti itu karena dia. Tapi sekali lagi, perasaan bersalahnya sangatlah sedikit sebab rasa sakitnya tidak setimpal dengan rasa sakit yang Kuroko peroleh. Kuroko hanya terlalu baik untuk tidak 'membunuh' Kise secara langsung.

Selesai dengan sarapan masing-masing, Kise dan Kuroko berjalan bersama menuju sekolah.

**DISCIPLINE**

Beralih ke kediaman Midorima dimana seluruh anggota keluarga telah selesai dengan sarapan mereka, Midorima yang tengah memasang sepatu sambil sesekali memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit yang kemarin menjadi korban tendangan Kise, dikejutkan oleh adik perempuannya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis dari belakang.

Sebetulnya ayah dan ibu Midorima tidak mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa Midorima. Dia tidak memberitahu siapapun sebab takut membuat mereka khawatir. Sayangnya, adik perempuannya tidak sengaja melihat lebam di perut Midorima.

Kejadiannya adalah saat malam hari adik Midorima secara tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamar Midorima. Niatnya untuk meminta bantuan dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Midorima yang memang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan tengah bertelanjang dada sambil mengoles obat di perutnya tertangkap basah oleh adiknya tersebut.

Adik Midorima yang juga diberkati sifat tsundere tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia langsung menutup pintu kamar Midorima dari dalam dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Tidak berkata apa-apa, dia mengambil obat dari tangan Midorima dan membantunya mengolesi obat di perut Midorima. Setelah Midorima yang merasa obatnya sudah cukup dan telah memakai kembali kaosnya, tiba-tiba dia ditabrak oleh adiknya yang tengah menangis kencang sambil memeluk perutnya. Kalau ada hal yang dibenci oleh Midorima salah satunya adalah melihat adiknya menangis.

Dan kejadian semalam terjadi lagi. Midorima yang baru setengah mengikat tali sepatunya harus menghentikan kegiatannya saat adiknya memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Dia menangis sambil mengatakan, "Nii-chan jangan pergi sekolah, biar aku merawat Nii-chan".

Midorima memaksa adiknya untuk melepas pelukannya. Mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi adiknya, Midorima mengatakan, "Nii-chan tidak apa-apa. Kau kan sudah mengobatiku, jadi aku sudah sembuh". Kalau ingin melihat Midorima tidak dalam keadaan tsundere, maka jadilah adiknya. Hanya dengan adiknya dia tidak akan bersikap tsundere.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Midorima untuk meyakinkan adiknya bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Keduanya sadar bahwa mungkin ayah atau ibu mereka akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka jadi mereka berdebat dalam bisikan. Setelah berhasil menenangkan adiknya, Midorima mengucap "Itekimasu" dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, yang untungnya dia punya selusin cadangan kacamata, Midorima berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju sekolahnya. Dalam pikirannya penuh akan Kise. _'Kise, akan aku pastikan kau menerima akibatnya karena telah membuat adikku menangis'_. Midorima adalah seorang sister complex.

**DISCIPLINE**

Lain di kediaman Kuroko dan Midorima, maka lain pula di kediaman Aomine.

Saat seluruh tetangganya disibukkan dengan beriap menuju sekolah, kampus, ataupun tempat kerja, di kediaman Aomine malah terjadi 'perang besar-besaran' antara ibu Aomine dan Aomine.

TKP adalah di depan rumah mereka. Tidak memedulikan bahwa para tetangga mungkin memerhatikan pertengkaran mereka, ibu Aomine dan Aomine semakin keras berteriak. Penyebab pertengkaran mereka adalah karena Aomine memaksakan diri pergi ke sekolah, padahal malam sebelumnya dia baru saja pingsan.

Sebetulnya Aomine masih merasa pusing karena flu beratnya. Tetapi rasa khawatirnya pada Kuroko sudah tidak bisa dia bendung. Pada keadaan pingsan pun dia sempat bermimpi Kuroko diperlakukan kurang ajar oleh Kise, Akashi, dan Murasakibara. Aomine sebetulnya heran kenapa Murasakibara juga bisa ada dalam mimpinya, mungkin ini adalah bentuk rasa khawatirnya. Ditambah ibunya memberitahunya bahwa Midorima meneleponnya semalam saat dia pingsan. Saat sadarkan diri Aomine berkali-kali menelepon ulang Midorima tetapi tidak juga diangkat, mengirim pesan pun tidak dibalas satupun.

Jadilah Aomine memaksakan diri pergi ke sekolah untuk memastikan Kuroko dan Midorima baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa dia merasa Midorima juga mengalami hal tidak menyenangkan. Aomine dan Midorima memang tidak dekat tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak merasa khawatir.

Terjadi saling tarik tas antara Aomine dan ibunya. Ibu Aomine berteriak keras "Daiki, kau ini masih sakit! Jangan pergi ke sekolah dulu!" Biarpun sering beradu mulut tetap saja seorang ibu menyayangi anaknya. Air mata mulai tampak di sudut matanya. Dengan lirih ibu Aomine melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kaa-chan takut kau pingsan lagi."

Perasaan Aomine meluruh. Sambil memegang kedua pundak ibunya dengan erat, Aomine mengatakan, "Kaa-san tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Justru kalau aku tidak berangkat mungkin sakitku akan semakin parah. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan dan ini menyangkut sahabatku. Jadi, sekarang masuk dan bersantailah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

Dengan berakhirnya perkataan Aomine, dengan sangat terpaksa ibu Aomine mengizinkan Aomine berangkat sekolah, berdoa agar Aomine baik-baik saja.

Aomine berangkat ke sekolah dalam keadaan masih demam. Kepalanya masih pusing dan berkali-kali dia bersin. Hanya saja tangannya sudah gatal untuk menghajar seseorang, entah menghajar Kise, Akashi, ataupun Murasakibara.

Aomine mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Midorima yang berisi "Midorima, tunggu aku di perempatan tempat kita biasa membeli es krim. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Aku butuh penjelasan darimu".

Dan syukurlah, Midorima kali ini menjawab pesannya. "Ya, nodayo", balas singkat Midorima.

**DISCIPLINE**

Untung Aomine berangkat lebih pagi dari hari biasanya sehingga Midorima tidak menunggu lama. Sambil berjalan menuju sekolah, Midorima menjelaskan kejadian hari sebelumnya dimana dia menemukan Murasakibara telah melakukan tindak kurang ajar pada Kuroko dan Akashi yang tengah meminta Kuroko melakukan blowjob padanya.

Midorima tidak mengurangi ataupun menambah perkataannya, dia hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan ceritanya saat dia membersihkan lubang Kuroko dari sperma Murasakibara (dia bergidik saat mengatakan ini), kemudian menemukan Kise yang marah karena melihat Kuroko tengah telanjang dalam papahan Midorima. Kise salah paham dan terjadilah tendangan terhadap perut Midorima dan tarik paksa terhadap Kuroko untuk memintanya pulang.

Penjelasan Midorima selesai setelah dia mengatakan Kuroko dibawa pulang oleh Kise dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah dari situ dia tidak bisa menjelaskan ataupun berspekulasi apapun.

Aomine geram. Ternyata mimpinya bukanlah mimpi sembarangan. Mungkin itu semacam proyeksi antara Kuroko dan dirinya. Dengan langkah cepat Aomine berjalan menuju sekolah, meninggalkan Midorima yang berteriak padanya untuk berhenti. Sakit di perut Midorima mulai terasa lagi.

**DISCIPLINE**

Pintu gerbang SMP Teiko sudah terlihat. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan; Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, dan Miroma datang bersamaan. Keempatnya hanya saling pandang dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Aomine dan Midorima menghajar Kise.

Aomine meninju wajah si model. Tinjuannya tepat si tempat Kuroko memberinya _ignite pass _semalam sehingga dalam sekejap hidung Kise kembali mengeluarkan darah dan luka di bibirnya kembali robek. Tinju dari Aomine adalah untuk Kuroko.

Sedangkan Midorima memberinya sebuah tendangan di perut Kise. Tidak ada yang mengira tendangannya akan sekeras itu sebab Kise langsung terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Tendangan dari Midorima adalah untuk adiknya.

Kise terduduk lemah di depan gerbang sekolah. Kuroko yang berdiri di dekatnya tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Semua murid yang berada dekat TKP berteriak kaget, tidak sedikit para fans Kise yang langsung menangis. Beberapa murid laki-laki berniat melerai mereka, tetapi niat tetaplah niat sebab mereka terlalu takut dengan wajah marah Aomine dan Midorima. Aomine memang berwajah mengerikan, tetapi yang ini berbeda. Apalagi Midorima yang selalu tenang.

Aomine menarik kerah baju Kise yang telah basah oleh darahnya. Menariknya berdiri dan memberinya tinjuan kedua, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Walaupun Aomine dalam keadaan tidak sehat, ternyata rasa kesalnya pada keadaan dan rasa khawatirnya pada Kuroko mengalahkan rasa sakitnya.

"Balas aku, Kise!" teriak Aomine. "Kau bisa menghajar Midorima, lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa membalasku!". Tinju lagi. "Midorima menceritakan padaku semuanya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsu, hah!?"

Kuroko mengerti arah pembicaraan Aomine. Dengan segera dia menahan tangan Aomine yang bersiap memukul Kise lagi. Murid lainnya dibingungkan dengan arah pembicaran mereka dan penyebab perkelahian tersebut.

Pada saat itu, Akashi dan Murasakibara yang datang bersama, turun dari mobil Akashi. Murasakibara kebingungan akan yang terjadi di depan matanya, sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul. _'Tinggal sedikit lagi,'_ pikir Akashi senang. Kemudian dia mengatakan, "Atsushi, bawa Tetsuya, dia tidak perlu terlibat lebih jauh dalam masalah mereka."

Murasakibara sebetulnya kurang mengerti maksud Akashi. Tetapi dia tetap berjalan ke arah Kuroko dan dalam satu tarikan mudah dia melepas Kuroko yang masih menahan tangan Aomine dan menggendongnya, membawanya mendekat ke arah Akashi.

Kise naik pitam saat melihat Kuroko dengan seenaknya disentuh oleh Murasakibara. Tidak memedulikan tubuhnya yang sakit, dia bangkit dari tanah dan langsung menendang badan Murasakibara hingga limbung. Kuroko terlepas dari gendongan Murasakibara yang berusaha membalas tendangan Kise dengan sebuah tinjuan. Akan tetapi, belum sempat membalas Kise, Murasakibara malah menerima tinjuan dari Aomine. Tinjuan Aomine sangat keras hingga membuat Murasakibara langsung tersungkur di tanah. Aomine melompat ke atas tubuh Murasakibara dan dengan membabi buta memukul bagian tubuh manapun yang mampu dia capai.

Tidak ingin ketinggalan, Midorima yang masih marah dan merasa tendangannya tadi kurang, mulai menghajar Kise lagi. Terjadi saling tendang dan pukul antara Kise dan Midorima. Wajah tampan Kise babak belur, kacamata Midorima terlempar entah kemana.

Semakin banyak murid yang berteriak ketakutan. Murid perempuan berteriak meminta mereka berhenti. Murid laki-laki berusaha melerai dua perkelahian tersebut. Tidak sedikit yang menjadi korban pukul mereka berempat. Untunglah perkelahian bisa berakhir setelah beberapa murid melaporkan perkelahian tersebut pada guru dan pihak keamanan sekolah.

**DISCIPLINE**

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara dikawal menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sampai di sana keempatnya mendapat tamparan keras di pipi masing-masing untuk perkelahian yang baru terjadi. Kepala sekolah benar-benar marah. SMP Teiko adalah salah satu sekolah unggulan, ada kesalahan sekecil apapun akan dengan mudah sampai pada telinga publik dan menjadi bahan omongan.

Kepala sekolah meminta penjelasan pada keempatnya mengenai penyebab perkelahian mereka, tetapi tidak ada yang berbicara, semuanya bungkam. Alasan perkelahian mereka terlalu pribadi. Bila publik tahu maka pihak yang paling dirugikan adalah Kuroko. Nama tim basket Teiko pun akan terbawa.

Kepala sekolah semakin kesal sebab yang beliau terima hanya diam dan keheningan. Dengan keputusan bulat, kepala sekolah memberi mereka berempat skors selama 5 hari, dimulai hari ini. Midorima sebagai salah satu murid berprestasi hanya bisa melotot keget.

**DISCIPLINE**

Sayangnya, untuk beberapa saat mereka melupakan seseorang, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ada dimana pun. Baik Aomine maupun Kise benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Kuroko. Mereka terlalu terhanyut pada perkelahian tadi.

Bila kita flashback sejenak, saat terlepasnya Kuroko dari gendongan Murasakibara ternyata yang ada di hadapannya adalah Akashi. Kuroko dapat melihat jelas seringai kemenangan terpasang pada bibir tipis Akashi. Melihat kesempatan emas di depannya, Akashi menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya dan menutup hidung dan mulut Kuroko dengan saputangan yang sudah dia bubuhi cloroform. Semua murid terlalu terfokus pada perkelahian sehingga tidak satupun yang menyadari saat Kuroko pingsan dan dibawa masuk oleh Akashi ke dalam mobilnya dimana supirnya memang sudah dia perintah untuk tidak pergi dulu.

Di dalam mobil Akashi, Kuroko tengah pingsan dan kepalanya berbaring di atas paha Akashi. Dengan sayang Akashi mengelus kepala Kuroko, jangan lupakan senyum mengerikan di bibirnya.

'_Emperor eyeku memang tidak pernah salah. Tetsuya, akhirnya kau kembali padaku' _

**.**

**-SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPTER-**

**.**

* * *

CUT!

Hehehe, maaf reader-tachi. AkaKuro baru aq munculin di chapter selanjutnya. Aq keburu gempor ngetiknya, hhe. Chapter dpn full lemon, jadi bersiaplah...

Oh ya, chapter ini terasa sedikit ya? Kenapa coba? Soalnya aq ngurangin pengetikan berupa kalimat2 dialog. Aq lagi belajar untuk ngurangin dialog, hehehe. Tapi tenang aja, lemon AkaKuro akan aq banyakin dialognya (ga janji tapinya, hhe).

Oh ya, aq akan nyiapin adegan BDSM (baca fic ini aq akan anggap reader-tachi tau artinya). Aq udah punya gambaran seperti apa bdsm-nya nanti. Tapi aq harap ada yg bersedia ngasih masukan untuk bdsm-nya. Aq bukan expert dalam hal bdsm (ngelakuin aja blm!) jadi aq mengharapkan masukan untuk adegan2nya. Soalnya aq berharap bisa sesadis mungkin, hhe. Ditambah chapter dpn adalah chapter terakhir (oke jgn kaget ya), biarpun aq udah nyiapin endingnya seperti apa tapi aku harap ada yg kasih masukan jg untuk endingnya.

Segitu aja author ngomong. RnR please...!

.

.

.

BDSM = bondage, discipline, sadism, masocism

Artinya? Silakan googling, hhe...

(makasih ai selai strawberry udah ngebenerin. aq selalu kebalik2 arti D)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Rate M+. Non-con. Rape. Violence. BDS(M). Yandere Akashi & Kise. Bahasa vulgar aka non-sensor. Siapa yang berbicara tidak dituliskan semuanya. Beberapa kata . OOC. Typo(s).**

**Previous scene: '_Tetsuya, akhirnya kau kembali padaku.'_**

**_._**

**Makasih untuk para reviewer yg udah meluangkan waktunya untuk kasih masukan dlm penggunaan bahasa. Berdasarkan postingan author yg hanya dipublish kurang dari 24 jam bbrp waktu kmrn, hasilnya ternyata seri (aq makasih bgt kalo ada yg iseng mau itung jg) ditambah 1 ambigu. Suara ambigu akan aq anggap setuju dgn bahasa to the point. Jadi intinya, aq akan pakai bhs to the point. Tapi, untuk beberapa alasan yg masuk akal dari bbrp reviewer, khusus 'Mr. P' akan aq ganti penggunaan katanya.**

**Dan aq ubah masa skors mereka jadi 5 hari, 10 hari kelamaan deh kayaknya. Dan aq nyebut Nigou di chapter sebelumnya ya? Maaf aq ga nyadar pas ngetiknya, jadi anggaplah Kuroko udah punya Nigou ya.**

**Happy reading, Minna-san ^^**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung tindak seksual antara laki-laki dan tindak kekerasan fisik. Bila anda tetap membaca dan mem-flame, artinya anda tidak bisa baca.**

**.**

**Discipline**

**Last Chapter part 1**

**By Neko11Tama10**

**.**

**.**

Setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah tadi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara diperintahkan oleh kepala sekolah untuk mengobati luka mereka. Mereka terlihat berantakan. Wajah masing-masing babak belur dan pakaian mereka berantakan dan sobek di banyak tempat.

Guru jaga di UKS sedang membantu membersihkan luka Midorima, tetapi Midorima yang memang kesal, semakin dibuat kesal oleh guru tersebut. "Ck, _sensei_, kau terlalu lambat mengobatiku! Kau kan lulusan kedokteran, seharusnya kau lebih cekatan. Kemarikan!" –Midorima merebut obat-obatan yang berada di tangan guru tersebut- "Biar aku yang mengobati diriku dan yang lainnya, nodayo!" protes Midorima pada guru jaga di UKS tersebut, membuat beliau tertunduk sedih dan meninggalkan keempatnya di ruang UKS.

Hari ini adalah hari tersial sepanjang masa sekolah Midorima. Midorima Shintarou, yang selalu mendapat peringkat kedua setelah Akashi, harus mendapat skors selama 5 hari. Entah apa yang akan dia katakan pada kedua orang tuanya, terlebih pada adik kesayangannya nanti.

Selesai mengobati luka-lukanya, dia berpindah mengobati luka Aomine, termasuk luka di tubuh Kise dan Murasakibara, walaupun dia sempat enggan melakukannya. Selesai mengobati ketiga temannya, dia merapikan semua obat-obatan tersebut, kemudian mengambil tasnya. "Aku pulang duluan, nodayo."

Belum sampai di depan pintu ruang UKS, Kise tiba-tiba memekik tertahan, seakan menyadari sesuatu. "_Minna_, Kurokocchi mana-ssu? Aku belum melihatnya semenjak perkelahian kita tadi."

Aomine yang duduk di salah satu kasur, melihat sekelilingnya. Sebetulnya tidak perlu dia lakukan sebab memang Kuroko tidak berada dekat dengan mereka. "_Shit_! Aku benar-benar lupa dengan Tetsu. Yang aku ingat dia masih menahan tanganku saat perkelahian kita tadi."

"Oh, mungkin Kuro-chin sedang bersama Aka-chin." Perkataan Murasakibara membuat ketiga yang lainnya melotot, kaget akan apa yang mereka baru dengar. "Tadi aku datang ke sekolah dengan Aka-chin dan melihat perkelahian kalian. Aka-chin menyuruhku menjauhkan Kuro-chin dari perkelahian, katanya Kuro-chin tidak perlu terlibat dengan kalian terlalu jauh. Tapi Kise-chin keburu menendangku dan Kuro-chin terlepas dariku. Jadi mungkin Kuro-chin.."

*BRAK

Kise yang dari tadi berdiri menendang keras tempat tidur yang berada dekat dengan dirinya. Wajahnya yang selalu cerah oleh senyuman terlihat merah oleh amarah. Tangannya mengepal erat, seakan siap melayangkan tinjunya pada Murasakibara.

"Kise, tenangkan dirimu. Kita belum yakin apakah Kuroko bersama dengan Akashi atau tidak," kata Midorima berusaha menenangkan. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku akan coba hubungi Akashi dan Kuroko."

Aomine turun dari kasur dan berjalan mendekat pada Midorima, Kise berdiri di sebelahnya, sedangkan Murasakibara mulai duduk di lantai dan kembali memakan _snack_nya. Dengan cemas ketiganya menunggu jawaban dari Akashi.

Midorima membulatkan matanya sambil melihat layar ponselnya. "Akashi me_reject_ teleponku." Midorima mencoba menelepon ulang. "Ck, ponselnya dimatikan."

"_KUSO!_" teriak Aomine. Dia terlihat seperti orang frustrasi. Sambil menjambak rambutnya, dia berkata, "Midorima, coba telepon Tetsu!"

Midorima kembali menekan tombol di ponselnya dan menelepon Kuroko. "Tidak aktif," kata Midorima singkat.

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Aomine lagi sambil melempar bantal pada dinding.

Di sebelahnya Kise jatuh terduduk di lantai, di sudut matanya terlihat air mata sedih dan amarah. "Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi." Kise terus mengulang menyebut nama Kuroko, seakan Kuroko akan datang kapanpun.

"Aomine, Kise tenangkan diri kalian! Kita cari jalan lain, nodayo. Bagaimana kalau kita datang ke rumah Akashi? Mungkin dia ada di sana. Ada yang tahu rumah Akashi?" Kise dan Aomine menggeleng, membuat Midorima mendecak kesal.

"Aku tahu rumah Aka-chin," kata Murasakibara yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap ketiga temannya sambil disibukkan mengunyah _snack_nya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine berterima kasih pada Murasakibara.

**DISCIPLINE**

Di sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam, dimana si _driver_ mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang sambil bersenandung riang ditemani lagu dari radio yang diputar.

Di bangku penumpang di belakangnya, terlihat pemuda bersurai merah, Akashi Seijuro, tengah mengelus dada pemuda bersurai biru muda, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang tengah tertidur berkat ulahnya. Kuroko berbaring terlentang dengan paha Akashi menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Dada telanjangnya terlihat naik turun pertanda dia masih hidup.

Beberapa kilometer dari sekolah, Akashi yang menculik Kuroko dengan santainya, mulai membuka kancing seragam Kuroko, memperlihatkan dada mulus milik Kuroko. Tentu saja Akashi tidak menarik turun celana Akashi dan membuatnya telanjang. Dia masih sadar dengan tempatnya sekarang, walaupun supirnya tidak akan tahu apa yang dia lakukan di bangku penumpang sebab antara bangku penumpang dan bangku _driver_ terdapat kaca hitam sehingga membatasi ruang pandang supirnya dengan Akashi.

Sambil mengelus dada Kuroko dan sesekali mencubit puting susunya, Akashi tersenyum mengerikan pada ponsel milikya dan Kuroko. Dia baru mendapat telepon masuk dari Midorima. Dia sebetulnya yakin bahwa salah satu dari rekan timnya tersebut akan menelepon dirinya dan Kuroko. Dia hanya ingin menambah suasana semakin menegangkan dengan sengaja mematikan ponselnya sesaat setelah telepon masuk.

Terasa mobilnya melambat dan menurun, artinya dia sudah sampai di tujuannya. Mobil berhenti dan supir Akashi mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun dari mobil. Dengan cekatan dia membukakan pintu belakang. Melihat Akashi dengan Kuroko yang bertelanjang dada, membuat si supir agak terkejut. Beruntung dia lama bekerja sebagai supir Akashi, sehingga dia terlatih untuk hanya sedikit menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Kita sudah sampai di apartemen Anda, Seijuro-sama."

"Ah, tolong angkat Tetsuya sampai kamar. Ingat, jangan membuatnya terbangun." Supir Akashi membungkuk dan secara perlahan menggendong tubuh Kuroko di punggungnya.

Setelah mengunci mobil, Akashi dan supirnya yang sedang menggendong Kuroko, berjalan menuju kamar Akashi yang terletak di lantai 7. Sampai di kamarnya, secara perlahan supir Akashi menurunkan Kuroko dari punggungnya dan menidurkannya di kasur queen size milik Akashi.

Supir Akashi membungkuk dalam dan undur diri dari hadapan tuan mudanya. Sebetulnya dia agak bingung mengapa Akashi memintanya membawa pulang dirinya ke apartemannya yang jarang sekali dia datangi. Tetapi dia belum ingin dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai supir dan hanya menyembunyikan pertanyaannya.

"Jii-san, hari ini jangan pulang ke rumah utama. Ini," –Akashi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang- "cari hotel atau penginapan dekat sini. Aku akan membutuhkanmu nanti dan kau harus datang cepat. Oh ya, dan bila ada yang bertanya kau dimana, katakan saja kau bersamaku. Teman-temanku akan datang ke rumah hari ini." Akashi tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya. Supirnya kembali dibuat bingung mengapa tuan mudanya selalu menebak sesuatu yang nantinya akan terjadi, seakan dia bisa membaca masa depan.

**DISCIPLINE**

"TIDAK ADA?!" teriak Aomine dan Kise bersamaan.

"Maaf tuan muda sekalian, tetapi bukankah sekarang ini waktunya jam pelajaran? Bukankah wajar kalau Seijuro-sama tidak ada di rumah?" tanya salah satu maid di kediaman Akashi dengan bingung. Pertanyaannya sangat benar, tetapi tidak mungkin mereka mengatakan kalau mereka sedang dalam masa skors dan bisa 'mampir' ke kediaman Akashi, kan?

Terlihat Aomine ingin sekali mencekik maid tersebut, tidak peduli dia berdada besar. Yang Aomine inginkan hanya keselamatan sahabatnya tersebut. Di sebelahnya Kise melotot dan Murasakibara masih saja mengunyah _snack_nya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, nodayo. Kami mohon maaf sudah mengganggu Anda," kata Midorima sambil membungkuk dan memimpin jalan mereka menjauh dari rumah mewah milik Akashi.

"Ck, lalu kemana.." perkataan Aomine terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar. Ada telepon masuk dari ibunya. Tetapi, bukan hanya ponsel Aomine yang bergetar, ponsel milik Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara pun bergetar. Ketiganya sama mendapat telapon masuk dari ibu masing-masing.

Keempatnya mengangkat telepon masing-masing nyaris di saat yang bersamaan, sehingga teriakan masing-masing ibu mereka dapat terdengar satu sama lain. "PULANG SEKARANG JUGA!" Sepertinya sekolah sudah mengabarai tentang perkelahian dan sanksi skors 5 hari mereka.

Dengan lesu, keempatnya berjalan menuju halte bus, menyiapkan mental masing-masing untuk menghadapi ibu mereka masing-masing.

Satu hari, atau mungkin selama beberapa hari ke depan, mereka tidak akan bisa mencari keberadaan Kuroko.

'_Tetsu/Kurokocchi, aku mohon jaga dirimu.'_

**DISCIPLINE**

Kembali ke aparteman mewah Akashi, yang hanya Akashi dan supirnya ketahui, Akashi tengah menyortir benda-benda yang akan dia 'berikan' pada saat 'permainannya' dengan Kuroko nanti. Belasan benda aneh berbagai bentuk dan ukuran terserak begitu saja di atas lantai kamarnya.

'_Hmm... semuanya sepertinya akan mengasyikkan untuk Tetsuya pakai nanti_,' batin Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis. '_Tetapi, tentu saja, barang terpenting yang akan aku berikan...adalah ini_." Akashi mengeluarkan botol bening berukuran kecil dari saku celananya. Di dalamnya terdapat cairang bening.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita bersenang-senang," kata Akashi dengan nada ceria. Tatapannya seperti serigala yang siap menyantap mangsanya, menatap Kuroko yang masih terlelap, yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna hitamnya, matanya ditutup oleh kain berwarna hitam, dan tangannya terikat erat di belakang punggungnya.

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA.**

**.**

**Woah... maaf minna-san. Tadinya mau dijadiin 1 chapter, ternyata jadinya lumayan panjang. Jadi aq bagi 2 aja. Maaf ya! (*bows).**

**Adegan lemon masih dalam proses, jadi sabarlah menunggu, hhe...**

**RnR please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning untuk chapter ini & bbrp chapter ke depan : BDS, Force M. Yandere Akashi. Bahasa vulgar. _Speaker_ tidak dituliskan semuanya. Beberapa kata bhs. inggris. Typo(s)**

* * *

.

Pusing. Itulah yang Kuroko rasakan saat pertama kali matanya membuka kembali dari tidur cukup panjangnya. Bukan tidur panjang, tepatnya adalah pingsan akibat ulah kaptennya. Walau matanya belum terbuka penuh dan nyawanya belum seluruhnya terkumpul, dia sangat yakin dia sedang tidak dalam posisi berbaring. Dia berada dalam posisi duduk dengan bersandar pada sesuatu. Bila merasakan dari teksturnya, sudah dipastikan itu bukanlah kain.

Ada yang aneh pula dengan dirinya. Dia merasa kedinginan, seakan kulitnya terpapar bebas dengan udara. Bukan hanya itu, dia pun merasa ada suatu pergerakan, lebih tepatnya seperti gerayangan di dadanya dan menyentuh puting susunya beberapa kali.

Setelah merasa nyawanya telah cukup terkumpul, Kuroko berusaha membuka matanya secara perlahan, tetapi yang dia temukan adalah gelap. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Yang dia takutkan adalah dia mengalami kebutaan. Dia berusaha berpikiran positif dengan berpikiran, '_Mungkin sedang mati listrik, sehingga gelap_.' Akan tetapi, lama-kelamaan Kuroko yakin seratus persen bahwa itu bukanlah karena dirinya yang mendadak tak dapat melihat ataupun karena listrik yang mati, tetapi karena matanya yang ditutup oleh sebuah kain.

Jantung si pemain basket bernomor punggung 15 ini berdetak semakin kencang. Bukan hanya matanya yang tertutup, tetapi juga kedua tangannya yang ternyata terikat sebuah tali dengan sangat ketatnya. Tidak hanya pergelangan tangannya, tetapi juga pergelangan kakinya.

Sialnya, pergerakan kecil yang Kuroko lakukan membuat seseorang, yang menjadi sandaran tubuh Kuroko tersebut, menyadari bahwa sosok dalam dekapannya tersebut telah sabar dari pingsannya. Dia berdecak kecil sambil berkata dengan nada datar tetapi terdengar main-main, "Kau sudah sadar, Tetsuya? Syukurlah, sudah tiga jam kau pingsan. Apakah obat bius yang aku berikan terlalu banyak?"

Detak jantung Kuroko semakin cepat, dalam waktu singkat pun keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Tidak salah lagi, seseorang yang memanggilnya Tetsuya selain keluarganya, nada datar sekaligus dingin yang selalu dia kumandangkan, siapa lagi selain kaptennya, "A-Akashi-kun?"

"Tepat sekali, Tetsuya." Sosok yang menjadi sandaran Kuroko tadi, yang mengaku sebagai Akashi, secara perlahan membuka penutup mata Kuroko. Dengan mulus kain tersebut jatuh ke leher Kuroko. Walau matanya sudah dibuka dari balutan kain tadi, Kuroko tetap tidak berani untuk membuka matanya. Dia menutup rapat-rapat matanya, takut akan situasi yang sedang menimpanya saat ini adalah sesuai prasangkanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak mau melihatku?" kata sosok itu lagi sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko. Dengan perlahan dia mengelus pipi Kuroko, elus, elus, hingga kemudian mencapai matanya, kemudian dengan mudahnya dengan menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya dia membuka paksa kelopak mata Kuroko.

Kuroko mengerjap terkejut saat matanya melihat sekitar. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah dada putih seseorang. Pipi sebelah kirinya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya. Bukan hanya itu. Saat Kuroko sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, ternyata dia berada dalam keadaan tanpa pakaian, dia hanya mengenakan celana dalam hitam miliknya. Pantas saja dia merasa dingin.

Bukan hanya itu, ternyata pergerakan yang dia rasakan tadi di dadanya ternyata adalah tangan milik orang tadi yang mengelusnya dengan seduktif. Dari semua pemandangan yang mengerikan yang barusan Kuroko lihat, dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia berada dalam dekapan sosok itu. Kuroko dapat melihat kaki jenjangnya yang tertutup celana berbahan katun berwarna hitam tengah memerangkap tubuh Kuroko di antaranya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Tetsuya?" Kuroko yakin sekali tidak ada kecemasan saat dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa..." Kuroko belum selesai mengucapkan kegundahan hatinya saat si kapten tim basket Teiko tersebut tiba-tiba memegang dagu Kuroko dan memaksanya menengadah menghadap langsung pada wajah Akashi.

Akashi mencium bibirnya. Pergerakan yang Akashi lakukan secara tiba-tiba tersebut membuat Kuroko terkesiap kaget sehingga dengan mudah dia melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam gua basah dan hangat milik Kuroko. Usaha pemberontakannya tentu saja tidak membuahkan hasil, ditambah kaki serta tangannya yang tak mampu bergerak bebas.

Lidah Akashi mengajak dansa lidah Kuroko. Dengan lihai Akashi menggerakkan lidahnya seakan dia telah terlatih melakukannya. Dia jilat dinding langit-langit gua Kuroko, dia jilat pula gigi-gigi Kuroko. Mau tak mau Akashi mengetahui bahwa Kuroko sudah meminum entah berapa gelas _vanilla shake_. Rasa manisnya masih tertinggal di sana, membuatnya ketagihan ingin merasakan lebih.

Akashi memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan semakin menarik kepala Kuroko padanya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Dalam posisi ini lidah Akashi mampu menjelajahi gua tersebut semakin dalam. Dia jilat dan hisap lidah Kuroko, tidak lupa dua bongkah daging lembut dan kenyal bernama bibir yang tidak lupa pula dia hisap kuat-kuat. Dalam beberapa detik saja cukup membuatnya membengkak dan berwarna semakin merah.

"Engg..." Kuroko mengerang. Bukan, Akashi yakin sekali itu bukanlah erangan nikmat. Dapat dilihat tubuh Kuroko yang bergerak tak beraturan meminta dilepaskan dari perang lidah ini serta mata Kuroko yang terpejam erat. Saliva, entah saliva milik siapa, mengalir dengan seenaknya di antara pertemuan bibir mereka.

'_Bahkan salivanya pun manis_,' pikir Akashi sinting.

Ciuman berlangsung sekitar tiga menit yang bagi Kuroko serasa selamanya. Saat bibir keduanya berpisah, dengan terengah-engah Kuroko mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Entah sudah seperti apa bibirnya sekarang; bengkak, merah, ataukah mungkin sedikit luka, dia tidak tahu. Yang sudah dapat dipastikan adalah wajahnya terasa panas, pasti warnanya sudah berubah kemerahan sekarang.

"Hei Tetsuya," sapaan Akashi membuatnya merinding. "kenapa kau tidak menegang? Apakah ciumanku tadi biasa saja?" Kuroko tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan Akashi dan tidak peduli apa maksudnya. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah untuk lepas dari tempat sialan ini. "Sepertinya kau harus diajari untuk patuh menjawab pertanyaanku, ya, Tetsuya."

Dapat Kuroko rasakan Akashi merogoh saku celana panjangnya. Kesempatan ini Kuroko gunakan untuk bergerak menjauh. Sayang, dengan cepat Akashi melingkarkan tangan satunya untuk memerangkap Kuroko dalam dekapannya sehingga dia tak mampu bergerak menjauh.

"Tetsuya, biar aku beritahu aku salah satu hal yang bahkan kau sendiri belum menyadarinya." Hening sejenak sampai kemudian Akashi melanjutkan, "Kau memiliki toleransi yang rendah terhadap alkohol."

Akashi memaksa mulut Kuroko membuka dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Setelah dirasa sudah terdapat celah di antara kedua belah bibirnya, Akashi membuka botol bening berisi cairan yang memang telah dia persiapkan terlebih dahulu. Didekatkannya bibir botol pada bibir Kuroko, sedikit memiringkannya sehingga cairan di dalamnya masuk ke dalam mulut Kuroko.

Kuroko terbatuk. Walau tidak seluruhnya masuk dalam pencernaannya, tetapi dia sangat yakin kalau rasanya manis, dapat dikatakan enak. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya khawatir, tetapi efek minuman tadi. Cairan tadi membuatnya hangat sekaligus pusing. Pandangannya tidak fokus, seperti berbayang-bayang. Ini membuatnya sedikit lemas.

"Instingku tidak salah, kau lemah terhadap alkohol. Padahal aku hanya memberimu sedikit, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, apa itu?" tanya Kuroko nyaris dalam bisikan.

"Yang tadi?" Akashi mengecup pipi Kuroko. "Hanya _wine_ dengan kadar alkohol rendah."

"Tapi aku masih di bawah umur untuk minum itu."

"Siapa yang peduli," ucap Akashi dengan nada dingin sekaligus sedikit mengancam. "Hanya ada kita sekarang, Tetsuya sayang, jadi kau tenang saja kalau kau takut ada yang memergoki kita," sambung Akashi sambil meneguk _wine_ yang memang sengaja dia sisakan seteguk untuk dirinya.

Akashi melempar botol yang sekarang sudah kosong tersebut hingga membentur dinding dan membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping. Dengan agak kasar dia mendorong Kuroko yang masih pusing dari dekapannya kemudian membaringkannya dalam posisi miring di atas kasur berseprai putih gading itu.

Dilihatnya Kuroko yang nyaris tak bisa bergerak, yang tentu saja selain karena tali di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, juga karena efek dari alkohol. '_Pemandangan yang indah_,' batin Akashi seperti orang gila sambil mengelus pipi kemerahan Kuroko. Dielusnya dengan sayang, tidak lupa mengecupnya singkat.

"Akashi-kun, apa maksudmu dengan ini semua?"

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab melainkan tertawa sebentar sambil memainkan lidahnya di atas bibir bagian bawah milik Kuroko, dimana rasa manis dari _wine _masih tertinggal di sana. "Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan santai sambil bersenang-senang dengan tubuhmu."

"Ap.." Kuroko mengerjap kaget dan membuat Akashi kembali menciumnya dengan beringas, jangan lupakan lidah mereka yang kembali saling berdansa di dalam mulut Kuroko.

Perang lidah hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, namun cukup membuat Kuroko yang sedang pusing semakin kewalahan. "Hah...ha...hah..." Kuroko mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyak.

"Nah, Tetsuya," Akashi membalikkan tubuh Kuroko hingga dia berada dalam posisi tengkurap, "Bersabarlah sebentar ya. Aku akan persiapkan dirimu dulu, lalu aku jelaskan semuanya secara pelan-pelan padamu. Tenang saja sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuiku lebih jauh, Tetsuya sayang."

Kuroko takut, Kuroko merinding. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak dapat menolong dirinya sendiri saat Akashi bergerak dari atas tempat tidur menuju lantai. Entah apa yang dia lakukan di sana, pergerakannya tak terdengar dan tentu saja tak terlihat dalam posisi berbaring Kuroko yang sekarang.

Berselang sekitar lima menit, Akashi naik kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Dia menepuk pundak Kuroko sehingga Kuroko harus memalingkan kepalanya menghadap Akashi. Kuroko terkesiap kaget. "Akashi-kun, itu..."

"Bukankah aku bilang akan mempersiapkan dirimu dulu lalu menceritakan semuanya?" ucap Akashi sambil memperlihatkan tiga buah benda berbeda jenis, bentuk, dan tentunya ukuran.

**-dengan kejamnya saya nyatakan bersambung-**

* * *

Uwoh... jgn bunuh sy, reader-tachi! Udah lama, dikit pula. Awalnya mau tinggal tambah 2 chapter aja, tp ternyata banyak n panjang!

Ini chapter percobaan. Minna-san pengen aq apdet lumayan cepet tp dikit2 ato chapter panjang tp lumayan lama? Panjang tp cepet ga ada dipilihan loh y.

Ini baru rencana tp adakah yg mau klo aq tambah scene Akashi x Kise? Iya tidaknya tergantung suara tmn2.

Terakhir. Acungkan tangan yg menyangka isi botol adalah _aphrodisiac_, hahaha.

**Promosi**: baca jg fic rate M aq yg "One on One" dmn minna-san bs req. Juga "Just a One-sided Love" yg fokus pd KiKuro, AoKuro, HaiKuro (ati2 sakit mata karna ulah grammar aq).

Review, okay ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

* * *

Kuroko terkesiap kaget. "Akashi-kun, itu..."

"Bukankah aku bilang akan mempersiapkan dirimu dulu lalu menceritakan semuanya?" ucap Akashi sambil memperlihatkan tiga buah benda aneh namun tak asing di tangannya. Kuroko berusaha bergerak menjauh. Sayang, kepalanya yang pusing, pandangannya yang berkunang-kunang, serta tangan dan pergelangan kakinya yang terikat melarang dirinya untuk menjauh dari 'serangan dadakan' Akashi. "Cup cup cup... Tetsuya mau kemana?" tanya Akashi dengan nada main-main sekaligus mengerikan. "Bukankah kau ingin mendengar penjelasanku?"

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, ini hanya akan sakit sebentar kok," lanjut Akashi sambil mengelus surai biru muda Kuroko dan mencium wangi samponya. "Wangi... seperti vanilla."

Tanpa aba-aba Akashi memiting Kuroko lagi kemudian duduk di atas paha Kuroko yang sedari awal sudah dipaksa oleh dirinya untuk berada dalam posisi tengkurap. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan salah satu benda yang dibawanya yang adalah sebuah gunting berwarna merah. Dengan sengaja dia menyentuhkan bagian tajam gunting tadi di sepanjang punggung Kuroko. Niatnya tentu saja adalah menggodanya dengan seduktif, tetapi yang dia peroleh adalah gemetar ketakutan tanpa suara dari sosok di bawahnya.

"Tetsuya, kau ingat saat pertama kali aku mendisiplinkanmu dengan menggunakan vibrator itu?" tanya Akashi lagi dengan bernada sedikit manja. "Melihatmu saat itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau bergetar ketakutan dalam genggamanku, mengeluarkan benih-benih berhargamu itu hanya karena sebuah vibrator di lubang anusmu. Kau ingat juga kan kau sampai berliur? Apa saat itu kau menikmatinya?" Akashi mendekat pada punggung Kuroko dan memberinya kecupan singkat di sana.

Kuroko menahan suaranya, tetapi dia tak mampu gemetar ketakutan tubuhnya. Dirinya mulai berkerigat dingin, nafasnya pun setiap beberapa detik berhenti saat dirinya merasa sedikit perih di punggungnya. "Ah, maaf Tetsuya, sepertinya aku terlalu dalam menyentuh punggungmu dengan gunting kesayanganku ini. Lihat," Akashi mendekatkan ujung guntingnya pada wajah Kuroko yang ternyata terdapat sedikit bercak darah di sana, "punggungmu sampai berdarah begini."

Gunting tadi kembali disentuhkan pada kuping Kuroko kemudian beralih pada lehernya. Kuroko berada dalam keadaan sangat terdesak sekarang. Bila dia salah bergerak atau mungkin bertingkah, bukan tidak mungkin Akashi akan memberinya luka lain selain luka gores.

Akashi kembali bersuara. "Lalu kau ingat saat Ryouta datang mengganggu waktu berharga kita? Saat itu aku sangat kesal padanya, tetapi saat melihat matanya aku tahu bahwa dia juga ingin berada dalam posisiku. Dia juga ingin mencicipimu, Tetsuya sayang. Apa kau sadar kalau Ryouta benar-benar menyukaimu seperti menyukai lawan jenis? Bukankan itu suatu kehormatan bagimu disukai seorang model terkenal seperti Ryouta? Saat itu, bahkan hingga sekarang, aku tidak menyesal meminta Ryouta untuk mendisiplinkanmu juga."

Kuroko tetap tidak bersuara, bahkan saat Akashi menjilat pipinya yang ternyata sudah basah oleh air matanya. Kuroko bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia telah menangis dalam diam. Tentu saja dia tahu mengenai perasaan Kise, dia pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya saat dia menginap di rumah Kuroko beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bosan dengan hanya menggoda punggung, telinga, dan leher Kuroko, Akashi mendekatkan ujung tajam guntingnya pada pantat Kuroko. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan, dia memegang celana dalam berwarna hitam Kuroko dan dengan secara lihai dia menggunting kain celana dalam tersebut. Hanya dalam beberapa detik pantat kenyal Kuroko terpapar bebas oleh udara.

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan, takut pikiran terburuknya menjadi kenyataan. Dalam pikirannya, Akashi akan menancapkan ujung guntingnya ke dalam lubang anusnya. Dia dapat membayangkan lubang anusnya melebar karena luka kemudian darah segar mengalir deras dari dinding rektumnya.

Namun Akashi tidak sekejam itu. Dia tertawa pelan dan kembali menentuhkan ujung tajamnya pada dua bukit kembar dan kenyal milik Kuroko tersebut. "Tetsuya, apa kau berpikiran terlalu jauh?" Akashi membuka belahan pantat Kuroko dan kembali dengan leluconnya yang mengerikan dia menyentuhkan ujung guntingnya pada permukaan terluar lubang anus Kuroko. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melukaimu terlalu jauh. Tapi mungkin aku akan melakukannya pada Daiki karena dengan seenaknya dia menjadi penjagamu, bahkan dia sempat _membersihkan bekas _Ryouta darimu kan. Ya, aku tahu yang Daiki lakukan padamu, Tetsuya. Aku juga tahu dia yang membuat Ryouta babak belur. Kau tahu kemampuanku untuk mengetahui apapun yang kalian lakukan dan kalian pun tahu bahwa aku tidak menerima perlawanan dalam bentuk apapun."

"Jangan..." Kali ini Kuroko buka suara dan suara yang keluar dari kerongkongannya sangatlah parau seakan dia tidak minum beberapa lama. "Jangan lakukan apapun pada Aomine-kun. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua."

Akashi seakan menulikan telinganya sebab dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lalu apakah kau ingat saat aku mengajari seks pertama Atsushi denganmu? Apa kau tahu betapa senangnya diriku melihat mimik senang di wajah Atsushi, sahabat berbadan besarku itu? Kalau saja saat itu Shintarou tidak datang mengganggu, aku pasti bisa melihat mimik senangnya lagi saat aku mengajari _threesome_ padanya. Brengsek kau Shintarou! Gara-gara dia aku harus melepas hasratku dengan bermain bersama Atsushi!"

Dengan agak kesal Akashi melempar guntingnya ke sembarang arah. Akashi kemudian mengambil barang aneh lainnya yang memang sengaja dia letakkan tak jauh darinya. Dia mendekatkan barang tersebut pada wajah Kuroko lagi, yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Dia belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, hanya beberapa kali melihatnya di film yang pernah ditontonnya. Sebuah alat yang menyerupai 'perkawinan' antara alat suntik dan pensil, dimana di ujungnya akan keluar sebuah tinta. Tidak salah lagi, Kuroko yakin sekali kalau itu adalah...

"Ah, Tetsuya, kau tahu ini? Syukurlah, aku tidak perlu menerangkannya lagi padamu. Dan aku rasa kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, kan?"

"Akashi-kun, jangan..." Kuroko bergerak gelisah, tetapi Akashi memegang tangan Kuroko yang terikat di belakang punggungnya itu dengan cukup keras, membuat Kuroko berteriak kesakitan. "AHH! SAKIT!" Bila lebih kencang lagi cengkeramannya, dapat dipastikan tangan Kuroko akan terkilir.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau malah akan membuat dirimu terluka dan hasilnya akan tidak bagus nanti," perintah Akashi. "Sekarang diam dan dengarkan kisahku, sambil aku membuat tato indah di pantat kenyalmu ini," kata Akashi sambil mencubit dengan gemas pantat Kuroko. "Kau tenang saja, aku sudah mensterilkan alat ini. Aku jamin seratus persen kau tidak akan terkena penyakit apapun."

Akashi mendekatkan ujung alat untuk membuat tato tersebut. Dengan lihai dia menggerakkan alat tersebut, membuat suatu bentuk tertentu di permukaan pantat sebelah kiri Kuroko. Kuroko mendesis kaget, rasanya aneh, campuran antara perih dan geli.

Akashi membuka percakapan kembali. "Sampai dimana tadi? Hmm... Ah, tentang Shintarou. Hei, Tetsuya, aku juga tahu apa yang dia lakukan padamu setelahnya. Dia membantumu membersihkan dirimu yang kotor karena ulah Atsushi kan? Dia benar-benar baik hati sekali. Aku tidak mengira orang seperti dia akan repot-repot membantu. Sayang sekali Ryouta datang dan lepas kendali dengan membuatnya babak belur seperti itu. Aku merasa kasihan pada adik kesayangan Shintarou."

Selesai membuat tato di pantat sebelah kiri, Akashi berlanjut membuat tato di pantat sebelah kanan. Sensasi perih dan geli mulai terasa lagi. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang Akashi buat, dia hanya memejamkan matanya dengan erat sambil berusaha memfokuskan pendengarannya pada ucapan Akashi.

"Kemudian beberapa jam yang lalu saat mereka berempat berkelahi di depan gerbang sekolah. Hahaha, kumpulan orang-orang bodoh dan teledor sebab selama beberapa saat mereka melupakanmu. Mereka terlalu terhayut dengan perkelahian itu. Tapi jujur saja aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Atsushi. Dia tidak sadar bahwa aku sengaja 'menjebloskannya' agar dia bisa ikut berpartisipasi berkelahi dengan mereka, jadi aku bisa membawamu bersamaku tanpa ada yang menyadarinya."

Kuroko terkesiap kaget. "Apa maksudnya, Akashi-kun?"

"Maksudnya adalah..." Akashi melempar alat pembuat tato tadi ke sembarang arah. "Aku merencanakan ini dari awal. Ryouta yang datang melihat perbuatanku padamu, Daiki yang menjadi penjagamu, Atsushi dan seks pertamanya, kedatangan Shintarou, dan terakhir adalah perkelahian mereka berempat. Semua tujuannya hanyalah satu; agar mereka mendapat skors dan aku bisa mendisiplinkanmu tanpa ada pengganggu."

Kuroko menangis lagi, lebih deras dari sebelumnya. "Akashi-kun, kau keterlaluan. Kenapa..."

"Kenapa? Karena aku ingin memiliki waktu pribadi bersama dengan milikku, itu saja."

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa! Aku milikku sendiri!" kata Kuroko dengan nada bergetar menahan marah.

Akashi tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus dan meremas dua bongkah pantat Kuroko. "Tapi ini buktinya, Tetsuya sayang." Akashi mengelus pantat sebelah kiri. "Yang kiri bertuliskan 'Akashi'." Akashi kemudian mengelus pantat sebelah kanan. "Dan yang kanan bertuliskan 'Seijuurou'. Jadi jelas sudah kau milik Akashi Seijuurou. Ah, aku lupa, bagaimana kalau di bagian lain tubuhmu aku buat tato bertuliskan Akashi Tetsuya?"

Kuroko terisak. Belum pernah dirinya dipermalukan seperti ini oleh siapapun. Kalau saja dia tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak akan segan-segan membuat perhitungan pada Akashi.

"Kenapa menangis, Tetsuya? Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya, kan?" tanya Akashi dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan bagi Kuroko. "Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan, ya? Aku yakin kau akan senang dengan benda ketiga dariku. Tapi sebelum itu... " Akashi merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan botol bening baru yang juga sudah berisi cairan berwarna bening. Botolnya kali ini memiliki bentuk mulut yang mengecil, berbeda dengan yang pertama yang sudah Akashi pecahkan tadi.

"Tetsuya, izinkan aku membuat persiapan padamu dulu."

**-bersambung-**

* * *

.

**Keputusan dari a/n chapter sebelumnya (berdasar suara readers):**  
**(1) update sedikit2 dgn tempo update yg lumayan cepat - Harap bersabar dgn tempo update aq ya. Semester baru udah dimulai, jadi kesibukan jg dimulai lg. Akan diusahain apdet setidaknya 1-2x seminggu. Mohon pengertiannya, ok?**  
**(2) tdk ada AkaKi**

**Oh ya, kalo ada yg tanya "Kok ga sadis?", aq cuma bisa jawab "Sabar, stok sadis Akashi belum dikeluarin."**  
**Ada beberapa reviewers yg minta "AkaKuro untuk endingnya". Hmm... (belagak mikir mode: on)**

**Review, minna-san... akan membuat aq semangat melanjutkan fic ini.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

* * *

"Tetsuya, izinkan aku membuat persiapan padamu dulu."

Kali ini berontakan Kuroko cukup kuat. Akashi tak mengira bahwa Kuroko masih mampu bergerak seperti ini. Dengan posisi tubuhnya yang tengkurap di atas kasur, dia hanya mampu bergerak hanya dengan bantuan dadanya. Dia bergerak ke depan seperti ulat. Sayangnya tubuhnya yang masih dalam kendali alkohol dari _wine_ tadi, membuatnya tak mampu bergerak jauh. Akashi menindihnya lagi. Kali ini Akashi sepertinya mulai terpancing amarahnya sebab saat dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas paha Kuroko, dia melakukannya dengan keras.

"Ah!" Kuroko merintih kesakitan.

"Kau mau bergerak kemana, Tetsuya? Bukankah sudah aku katakan aku akan mempersiapkan dirimu dahulu?" tanya Akashi sambil membuka tutup botol tersebut.

Kuroko kembali membuat perlawanan yang hanya berlangsung sesaat sebab Akashi segera berganti posisi duduk, kali ini dengan kedua kakinya mendorong kuat pundak Kuroko sehingga ruang geraknya semakin sempit.

"Keh!" Kuroko lagi-lagi mengaduh kesakitan, tetapi kali ini suaranya tertahan oleh kasur sebab kepalanya terbenam cukup dalam di sana. Kuroko berusaha mengatur nafasnya, khawatir dirinya yang akan kekurangan oksigen. Secara perlahan dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, sebisa mungkin agar lubang hidungnya dapat menghirup udara.

Dia berhasil menghirup udara dan di samping itu Akashi pun membuka belahan pantat Kuroko. Tanpa aba-aba ataupun merasa jijik, dia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam anus Kuroko.

"Ah!" Kuroko terkesiap kaget. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat ada benda asing masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui bagian tersebut. Kuroko tak mampu bergerak, hanya mampu menerima dengan terpaksa apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Akashi menggerakkan jarinya yang sedang tertanam di dalam lubang anusnya. Kuroko menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menahan desahan sakit yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya yang mungkin mampu membuat Akashi bersorak kegirangan.

Gerakan jari Akashi semakin cepat dan beringas. Hanya satu jari di dalam sana, yang bergerak ke kanan, ke kiri, kadang berputar dan bergerak maju mundur. Entah apa maksud Akashi, akan tetapi bila ini untuk membuat Kuroko kesakitan, maka Akashi berhasil melakukannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, menurut penilaian Akashi tentunya, Akashi mengeluarkan jarinya kemudian mendekatkan mulut botol ke dekat lubang anus Kuroko yang sudah agak melonggar. Dia miringkan botol tadi, memasukkan isinya ke dalam lubang anus Kuroko.

Kuroko semakin keras menggigit bibirnya saat merasa sangat yakin dia kembali menangis. Jijik, dingin, pusing, dan perasaan muak lainnya saat cairan tadi masuk semakin dalam membasahi dinding rektumnya. Entah apa maksud Akashi, dia belum membuka suara lagi semenjak Kuroko berontak.

Setelah isi dari bolot tadi kosong, kembali dia melemparnya jauh. Kemudian, dengan benda aneh ketiga yang Akashi perlihatkan sebelumnya kepada Kuroko, dia masukkan benda tadi ke dalam lubang anus Kuroko, sebuah benda yang bernama dilbo, salah satu _sex toy_ yang bentuknya menyerupai kejantanan pria.

"AHH!" Kuroko benar-benar berteriak dengan sangat lantang. Dilbo yang Akashi masukkan ke dalam lubang anusnya, walaupun ukurannya tak sebanding dengan kejantanan milik Murasakibara, tetap saja membuatnya kesakitan. Semua itu diperparah dengan Akashi yang dengan jahatnya memasukkan dilbo tadi dalam satu kali dorogan, masuk sepenuhnya mengoyak rektumnya.

Kuroko menangis. "Ah, akhirnya kau bersuara, Tetsuya. Dari tadi aku diam untuk menunggu kau berteriak kesakitan dan menangis seperti ini karena ulahku. Apakah sakit? Tenang saja, pelumas yang barusan aku berikan akan membuatmu terbiasa," kata Akashi seenaknya.

Melihat Kuroko tak mampu berontak, Akashi menggerakkan dilbo tadi dengan gerakan keluar masuk. Kuroko kembali menggigit bibirnya guna menahan isak tangisnya dan hal tersebut membuat Akashi tidak senang. Dengan beringas dia menggerakkan dilbo tadi, tidak memedulikan Kuroko yang kesakitan.

"Tetsuya, tidak bisakah kau menangis lebih keras untukku?" Kuroko menjawab dengan terisak pelan. "Hah..." Akashi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, "kalau begitu apa boleh buat."

Kali ini gerakan keluar masuk dia perlambat. Kuroko mengerti apa tujuannya, mencari titik dimana Kuroko akan mendesah nikmat setelahnya. Dan benar saja, hanya beberapa detik setelah perubahan tempo gerakan dilbo, dengan lihai Akashi menemukan _sweetspot_ milik Kuroko.

"Ahh!" Kuroko tak mampu menahan desahannya saat ujung dilbo tadi menabrak prostatnya dengan sangat tepat sasaran. Tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang. Beberapa kali mendapat tindakan asusila membuatnya mengetahui sensasinya, sensasi yang lama-kelamaan akan membuatnya terbang ke langit ke-tujuh.

Akashi tersenyum mengerikan saat dengan cepatnya dia mampu menemukan prostat Kuroko. Berulang kali dia menabrakkan dilbo yang ada di tangannya tersebut pada sasaran, membuat Kuroko terisak dan mendesah secara bersamaan. Kedua kakinya yang tadi menahan pundak Kuroko dia tekukkan ke samping tubuhnya. Dirasakan olehnya Kuroko bergerak liar di bawahnya.

"Hah... ah... Aka- hah..." Entah apa yang hendak Kuroko katakan, namun Akashi yakin bukanlah sesuatu yang Akashi harapkan.

Dengan tangan satunya yang tidak sibuk dengan si dilbo, Akashi menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah tubuh Kuroko hingga menyentuh kejantanan Kuroko yang ternyata sudah mengeras dan dari bagian ujungnya sudah keluar air mani.

Akashi tersenyum semakin lebar. Tangan kanannya sibuk dengan menggerakkan dilbo yang digerakkan keluar masuk pada lubang anus Kuroko dan tangan kirinya disibukkan dengan mengelus sayang kejantanan Kuroko.

Desahan Kuroko pun semakin keras terdengar. Dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya seperti pelacur, mendesah nikmat karena ulah orang lain yang adalah sama-sama seorang laki-laki. Dia berusaha mengatur suara dan nafasnya. Dia tahu dirinya akan ejakulasi sebentar lagi, namun dia tetap berusaha agar dia tidak sampai pada tahap tersebut. Kuroko berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memikirkan hal-hal secara acak, seperti berenang di laut saat musim dingin, makan es krim bersama Aomine dan Momoi, Midorima yang memakai seragam perempuan, bahkan dia mengalihkan pikirannya dengan hal-hal mengerikan, seperti pemenggalan kepala, meninggal terlindas kereta api, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya yang hanya pernah dia lihat di film-film.

Cara tersebut berhasil. Walaupun Akashi tetap bertindak kurang ajar pada lubang anusnya dan juga kejantanannya, Akashi haruslah menelan pil pahit, menerima fakta bahwa kejantanan Kuroko melemas.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi berteriak keras seperti orang gila. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hanya tinggal seperempat aku akan berhasil membuatmu klimaks! Kau menghancurkan kesenanganku!" Akashi menjambak keras surai biru muda milik Kuroko, membuat beberapa helainya rontok. Kuroko mengaduh kesakitan saat kepalanya dipaksa tertarik ke belakang, memperlihatkan dengan jelas kulit putih lehernya. Selama sesaat dia lupa bahwa dilbo belum dikeluarkan dari rektumnya. "Aku berusaha dengan cara halus, tapi apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Aku yakin sekali kau tidak mengalami impotensi dini, KAN?" teriak Akashi di akhir kalimatnya sambil menjambak rambut Kuroko makin keras.

Kuroko tidak menjawab sebab dia baru menyadarinya bahwa Akashi mengharapkan Kuroko bersuara dan klimaks di tangannya. Dia ingin mendengar suara isak tangis Kuroko, desahannya, teriakannya.

Akashi mendorong kepala Kuroko kembali ke atas kasur. Dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar Akashi beranjak dari atas paha Kuroko kemudian keluar dari kamar penyiksaan. Kuroko berbaring lemas tetapi tetap berusaha bergerak untuk kabur, dengan dilbo masih tertanam dalam dirinya. Namun kepergian Akashi yang cepat dibarengi pula dengan kedatangannya kembali ke kamar.

Akashi terlihat berantakan dan mengerikan di saat bersamaan. Belum pernah sekalipun Kuroko melihatnya berekspresi seperti saat ini. Mimik wajah Akashi yang selalu terlihat dingin namun berwibawa, sekarang terlihat garang, cukup untuk membuat anak kecil manapun menangis ketakutan.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya semakin mengerikan, tetapi benda baru yang Kuroko tahu itu apa namun tak tahu untuk apa.

Secara tiba-tiba Akashi tersenyum mengerikan sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah kasur. "Tetsuya, kalau aku tidak bisa membuatmu bersuara dengan cara halus, bagaimana kalau aku gunakan cara yang agak kasar?" Akashi naik ke atas kasur. Kali ini dia tidak duduk di atas tubuh Kuroko lagi, dia duduk di samping tubuh Kuroko yang masih dalam posisi tengkurap. "Nah, kita coba yang pertama ya?"

Akashi kemudian mengupasnya, sesuatu berbentuk bundar dan berwarna oranye, sebuah jeruk. Setelah kulitnya terbuka, dia bagi jeruk utuh tadi menjadi dua bagian. Dia arahkan jeruk tadi ke atas punggung Kuroko dan meremasnya hingga airnya membasahi punggung Kuroko.

"AHH!" Kuroko berteriak keras, sebuah teriakan sakit dan pedih. Bila kalian mengingat detailnya, di punggung Kuroko banyak terdapat luka gores akibat tindakan Akashi menggores punggungnya dengan gunting. Luka ditambah dengan vitamin C adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Akashi tertawa seperti orang kesetanan. Melihat dan mendengar teriakan Kuroko seperti barusan sangatlah menyenangkan untuknya.

Perasan air jeruk bagian pertama sudah habis. Tanpa menunggu Kuroko menarik nafas, Akashi mencabut cepat dilbo dari dalam anus Kuroko dan kembali meremas jeruk bagian yang kedua, menciprati permukaan pantat Kuroko yang terluka oleh jarum saat Akashi membuat tato di sana.

"AHHH!" teriakan Kuroko kali ini terdengar semakin keras, dibarengi air mata yang keluar dengan lancarnya dari mata beriris birunya. Tubuhnya berontak tak karuan. Rasa pedih di punggung dan pantatnya sangat menyakitkan.

"Hahahahaha!" Akashi tertawa senang. Daging jeruk yang sudah kosong dari airnya tersebut kemudian dia gosokkan pada permukaan kulit Kuroko, berulang kali pada permukaan kulit bagian pantat dan punggung. Kesenangan Akashi bertambah saat mengetahui Kuroko masih mengerang di bawah kuasanya.

"Tetsuya sayang, bagaimana kalau aku buat luka-luka baru? Dengan ini..."

Kuroko hanya mampu merintih ketakutan saat melihat benda di tangan Akashi, yang adalah sebuah pecut kuda.

**-bersambung-**

* * *

.

**Hohoho, gimana? Apa udah terasa kesadisannya? Akan naik turun tergantung mood dan ide. Maaf kalo Akashi (mungkin) OOC, tapi aq suka Akashi yg kyk maniak gitu, hahaha.**

**Makasih banyak bagi yg udah baca, terutama meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, fave, & follow.  
Review ya, minna-san ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Kuroko hanya mampu merintih ketakutan saat melihat benda di tangan Akashi, yang adalah sebuah pecut kuda. Dia bergerak mundur, menjauh dari Akashi yang berjalan sangat perlahan ke arah tempat tidur. Pandangan mata Akashi yang terarah padanya begitu menusuk. Kuroko tidak yakin arti pandangan tersebut; seperti campuran antara kesal, marah, kecewa, dan perasaan lainnnya yang begitu jarang bahkan sangat tidak mungkin seorang Akashi perlihatkan pada siapapun. Yang aneh dan juga mengerikan adalah seringai lebar di bibir tipis Akashi.

Akashi menyeret pecut kuda tadi, sehingga ujungnya bergesekkan dengan lantai, menimbulkan suara gesekan yang terdengar mengerikan bagi Kuroko. Kuroko kali ini sangat berusaha keras untuk menjauh. Dia terus bergerak mundur menuju tepi tempat tidur. Akibat dirinya yang terlalu berkonsentrasi pada setiap langkah Akashi, mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara debuman cukup keras.

Kuroko meringis kesakitan saat punggung dan pantatnya yang baru bersentuhan dengan air jeruk kembali bersentuhan dengan dinginnya lantai. Perih di bagian tubuh tersebut semakin terasa. Tidak hanya itu, Kuroko merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari lubang anusnya. Kuroko berusaha untuk duduk, kemudian diliriknya daerah selangkangannya. Matanya membulat; cairan pelumas yang Akashi berikan padanya tadi secara perlahan mengalir keluar, membasahi lantai di bawahnya. Wajah Kuroko memerah, antara malu dan kesal dia rasakan.

Seringai keji di bibir Akashi semakin lebar semenjak suara Kuroko terjatuh dari tempat tidur terdengar. Sambil masih menyeret pecutnya, dia berjalan mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur tempat Kuroko masih terfokus pada cairan pelumas yang mengalir dari anusnya.

Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas saat bayangan Akashi muncul di depan matanya. Matanya kian membulat, isak tangis yang tadinya terdengar sekarang seakan menghilang. Lalu matanya terarah pada pecut kuda yang berada di tangan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, itu... AHHH!"

Suara Kuroko langsung terputus oleh suara teriakannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau dia mampu berteriak seperti ini, seakan yang berteriak barusan bukanlah dirinya. Perut Kuroko langsung memerah, menimbulkan jejak panjang berwarna kemerahan di sana hanya dalam beberapa saat setelah Akashi melayangkan pecutnya ke bagian tersebut.

Kuroko ambruk ke arah samping, "Akashi-kun, kenapa... AHH!

Kembali teriakan nyaring dari Kuroko terdengar saat layangan pecut bersentuhan dengan, kali ini, dadanya. Di bagian tersebut kembali terlihat jejak berwarna kemerahan. Sepertinya kulit Kuroko cukup sensitif dan ini membuat Akashi semakin merasa senang.

"Kenapa, katamu?" tanya Akasahi masih dalam posisi berdiri. Matanya terkesan kosong saat menanyakan hal tersebut. "Ini karena kau tidak 'bernyanyi' untukku, Tetsuya. Aku ingin dengar suara teriakan merdumu itu, tapi kau malah tidak memberiku kesenangan itu untukku." Akashi mengangkat kaki kanannya yang tak beralas kaki apapun dan dengan kakinya tersebut secara perlahan dia melebarkan paha Kuroko. Diliriknya kejantanan Kuroko dan Akashi mendecak kesal. "Ck, aku kira Tetsuya juniormu ini akan menegang untukku, tapi ternyata..." Akashi mengelus kejantanan Kuroko dengan jari-jari kakinya dan membuat Kuroko mendesis, "dugaanku melenceng. Aku kira dengan cambukan barusan kau akan menegang. Rupanya kau bukan seorang masokis, ya?"

Entah kesal atau penasaran, Akashi menjepit keras kejantanan Kuroko di antara jari-jari kakinya sambil agak menginjak bagian selangkangan Kuroko.

"AHH!" Teriakan Kuroko menggema keras di dalam kamar apartemen berkedap suara tersebut. Air mata mengalir lancar dari matanya sehingga wajahnya kian basah oleh air mata dan keringat. "Akashi-kun, sakit! Hentikan!" pinta Kuroko dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Gunakan kalimat yang benar, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi dengan nada memerintah sambil masih menjepit kejantanan Kuroko dengan jari kakinya. "Katakan, 'Aku mohon, Seijuurou-kun' atau setidaknya katakan, 'Tolong hentikan, Seijuurou-kun'. Kau tahu sopan santun saat meminta sesuatu kan?"

Kuroko menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia belum mengucapkan kalimat apapun, hanya saja matanya menatap intens pada wajah Akashi.

Mungkin bosan atau agar dapat mendengar suara Kuroko dengan lebih dekat, Akashi menghentikan kegiatan 'menjepitnya' dan berjongkok di hadapan Kuroko. Kali ini Akashi mengcengkeram kejantanan Kuroko dengan tangannya dan membuat Kuroko kembali merasa kesakitan, "Ada apa, Tetsuya? Ayo katakan."

Saling tatap antara keduanya selama beberapa saat, hingga kemudian Kuroko membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Seijuurou-kun..." seringai tipis langsung terpasang di wajah Akashi, "aku..." kembali hening, sepertinya Kuroko sangat enggan untuk memohon pada Akashi. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya dengan berucap, "Aku tidak akan pernah memohon apapun padamu." Kalimat berani barusan ditutupnya dengan meludahi wajah Akashi dan sukses mengenai pipi sebelah kirinya.

Tanpa membersihkan ludah dari wajahnya, Akashi berkata, "Kau yang memintaku, Tetsuya."

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah terdengarnya jeritan dan isak tangis Kuroko saat kejantanan Kuroko dicengkeram kuat oleh tangan Akashi. Tentu saja dia melakukan hal keji tersebut dengan suka cita, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Tidak hanya berhenti di situ, Akashi kembali berdiri dan menambah cambukan sebanyak dua kali di paha Kuroko, yang langsung menimbulkan jejak panjang berwarna kemerahan di sana.

Kemudian Akashi menjambak surai biru muda milik Kuroko ke arah belakang dan segera memperlihatkan kulit leher Kuroko. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Akashi menggigit dengan cukup keras sambil sesekali mengisap kulit leher Kuroko tepat di bagian tenggorokkannya. Kuroko merintih kesakitan. Setelah memberinya tanda kepemilikan berupa tato di pantatnya, ternyata Akashi memberinya tanda pula di kulit lehernya. Sakit, tubuh dan perasaannya sangat dipermainkan di sini.

Akashi menyudahi kegiatan memberi tanda di leher Kuroko. Jejak deretan gigi Akashi terpampang jelas di sana, dengan beberapa warna kemerahan yang keluar yang adalah darah Kuroko dan membasahi bibir Akashi. Dia menjilat bibirnya dan rasa asin langsung terasa oleh lidahnya.

"Kau yang memintaku, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi, mengulangi perkataannya sebelumnya. "Kalau cara barusan tidak bisa membuatmu menegang dan memohon di bawahku, aku akan gunakan cara yang lebih dari ini." Kuroko merintih ketakutan, pandangan dan pikirannya sudah putih oleh segala bentuk perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam benaknya. "Aku akan mendisiplinkanmu, agar kau tahu bahwa hanya akulah yang boleh memerintahmu. Kau milikku," katanya dengan nada yang datar sambil menjilat jejak kemerahan bekas cambukan di dada Kuroko.

Hari ini ditutup oleh Akashi yang menampar keras pipi Kuroko dan membuatnya terbentur pinggiran tempat tidur. Kuroko yang memang lelah fisik dan batinnya langsung pingsan seketika. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, dengan mudahnya Akashi mengangkat tubuh lemah Kuroko dan menidurkannya kembali di atas tempat tidur. Tak lupa dengan cukup kasar Akashi membuka ikatan tali di tangan dan pergelangan kaki Kuroko. Terlihat jelas jejak kemerahan yang ditimbulkan oleh bekas ikatan kencang tersebut dan akibat berontakan Kuroko yang mencoba lepas dari tali tersebut.

Sambil mengecup punggung tangan Kuroko, dengan nada yang berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya, Akashi berucap, "Aku ambilkan tali yang baru dulu, ya, Tetsuya sayang."

* * *

**-bersambung-**

* * *

**Halo, minna-san, ketemu lagi dgn fic nista ini. Maaf chapter ini dikitnya pake bgt, soalnya ini chapter peralihan. Peralihan apa? Hmm, sepertinya bisa ditebak.**

**Berhubung chapter ini dikit, aq akan jawab bbrp pertanyaan dari guest/yg males login, yg ga akan bosen2 aku ucapkan terima kasih selalu:**  
** - Kenapa chapternya pendek? Selain karena berdasar suara, juga karna aq gampang jenuh klo ngetik banyak2. Daripada banyak tp akhirnya ga selesai, lebih baik dicicil.**  
** - Maaf klo ada yg berharap MidoKuro, aq akan bilang kemungkinan besar ga akan pernah buat rate M MidoKuro di fiksi2 milik aq. Bukan ga suka MidoKuro, cuma feel aq untuk rate M MidoKuro ga ada. Menurut aq Mido sosok yg baik, sulit klo dibuat ngapa2in Kuroko, kecuali Takao, hhe**  
** - Akashi sinting? Yap, aq akan buat sikap dia berubah2 di sini. Jadi jgn aneh klo tiba-tiba dia berbuah gaya bicara/sikap.**  
** - Kurang sadis? Sabar... stok sadis Akashi (tepatnya aq) masih banyak. Sabar ya...**  
** - Ortu Kuroko nyariin ga? Akan dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya**  
** - GoM lain nyariin jg ga? Nyariin dong**  
** - Rape-nya sama Akashi dan Kise aja? Emang mau sama siapa lg?**  
** - Ttg ending udah aq tetapkan, maaf ya.**  
** - Typo? Jgn segan2 untuk selalu kasih tahu kesalahan2 kyk gini ya. Akan aku perbaiki secepat mungkin.**

**Oh ya, baca jg 1-shot baru aq "Setali 3 Uang" ya.**  
** Makasih banyak bagi yg udah baca, terutama yg review, fave, dan follow. Review ya, minna-san ^^**


End file.
